A pink Princess, a blond fighter and a farmboy
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: Chlark AU: This is a Fairytale about how a young princess is forced to live a life in a tower by another king who had inherited the kingdom that belonged to her because people believed her to be dead. Only one day she manages to escape.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

I found this old fic I wrote some time ago on a fanforum site, thought I would post it here. Took me a while to get all the grammar and spelling mistakes out of it. I hope I got them all. Enjoy.

**Title:** A pink Princess, a blond fighter and a farmboy  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.  
**Summary:** Chlark AU: This is a Fairytale about how a young princess is forced to live a life in a tower by another king who had inherited the kingdom that belonged to her because people believed her to be dead. Only one day she manages to escape.

* * *

**Prologue**  
long, long ago in a time of magic and demons there was a kingdom who was ruled by a power king. his queen had passed away after given birth to a young baby girl. 8 years later the 8year old Princess Chloe Sullivan father was murdered by demons in front of her. Chloe's best friend a young boy named Clark Kent, who worked in the stables of the palace where Chloe had run to often to get away from her palace life, had somehow managed to slay the demon who had killed the king. After the demons death Clark had looked for Chloe only to see a bright green light emitting from where he had seen princes Chloe and her father the king. when the light was gone so were the princess and the king.

**Chapter 1**  
9 years later.  
"God I'm bored, why can't I just go outside and have fun like everybody else" a 17yearold Chloe Sullivan said annoyed as she watched from her tower window how Princess Lana Lang was talking to Prince Whitney.

"Because you're not permitted outside. The King forbids it." Amelia, her caretaker ever since she mysteriously appeared in the queen and kings chamber 9 years ago, said.

"Yeah but why? I hate being locked up like this. I want to be out there find my own handsome prince and live happily ever after. It's not fair" Chloe said angrily looking at Amelia as she angrily waved her arm towards the window. A candle placed in front of it emitted green light before disappearing and appearing in the air flying towards the way Chloe hand had waved towards. Outside there it flew through the air until it fell and crashed against the fountain.

"Chloe! What did you do?" Amilia asked shocked.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out. " Chloe said to Amilia "And when I do I'm gonna get out of here and go home. I haven't even been able to visit my father's grave."

"Oh Chloe, please promise me you won't, the King will kill you if you tried to escape." Amelia said to the young woman she thought of her daughter.

"What did I ever do to him? why does he want me dead?" Chloe asked her caretaker for the millionth time.

Amelia hesitated not wanting to tell her but knowing it was time for the truth for her. "The King wants you dead so you can't claim the throne of your kingdom. The kingdom that your father left to you but if you were dead as well to him."

"So let me get this straight, he keeps me here so I won't shrink his kingdom." she pauses letting the information dig in "I don't care about being a princess. I just want a normal life out there like everyone else."

"I know honey, and you deserve it. but whether you like it or not the kingdom belongs to you, it was left to you by your father. claiming the throne there and rule it is your destiny. Although you might not want to be, you still are the princess of Avalon." Amelia said to her knowing now that she had to let her go and help her any way she could.

Chloe was silent and looked out the window thinking back to a time that seemed decades ago. then after a couple of minutes had passed Amelia placed a hand on her shoulder taking Chloe out of her thoughts. "You're right. I am princess Chloe Sullivan. rightful ruler of Avalon." ´_I just wish I didn't have to do it alone. I wish you were with me Clark_

Lutherkingdom  
Lex Luther was riding his horse fast through the woods. He loved riding, it kept his thoughts away from his father and his rules and expectation about his son. a sudden appearance of a wolf out from some bushes frightened his horse and let made it stop and raise its front legs up into the air throwing Lex off and to the ground. the wolf growled, the horse frightened ran off leaving Lex on the ground behind.

Lex touched his head and winced he looked at his hand which had blood on it and then to the wolf still growling at him. two more wolfs appeared then suddenly his vision was blocked he looked up to see a young man waving an axe towards the wolf "go, get out of here" the young man said as he did. The first wolf gave another growl then jumped towards the young man who quickly turned his axe in his hand and swung it against the head of the first wolf who spun let out a painful yelp as it hit. the wolf then flew far away by the force of the blow and the other two growled and jumped at them one of them bit Lex in his arm the other one was about to take a bite out of the young mans leg when he moved inhumanly fast and grabbed the wolf by his neck and threw it towards where the first wolf had been. The man then looked at the wolf attacking Lex swung his axe at Lex who closed his eyes only to feel nothing. He opened them again to see the head of the wolf still on his arm where the rest of the body laid dead next to him. He started to stand up but the hand of the young man pressed him back down.

"Careful, you might open your wound more if you move." the young man said.

"Thank you, you saved my life." Lex said to him. He was about to ask who he was when two older people appeared.

"Clark are you alright?" the woman asked.

"I'm fine mom. He's injured" Clark said pointing at Lex who smiled uncomfortably. He was after all the prince of this kingdom. His father wasn't going to like this.

Clarks mother kneeled besides Lex "I'm Martha Kent, this is my husband Jonathan and my son Clark." she said as she took the wolfs head off his arm. "Don't worry your highness, you're in good hands" she added.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
Kent Farm  
they had taken Lex to their farm where Martha was tending to Lex's wounds.

"If you don't mind me asking what was a prince doing out here in the woods without an escort of some kind?" Jonathan asked Lex.

"I just needed to get away from him. My father" he clarified. "I wasn't expecting to run into a pack of wolves while taking a ride on my horse."

"Well they don't usually show themselves so close to the city but nevertheless you should always be prepared for the dangers out here, especially you. A prince isn't just a target for wolves but there are people out there who would kidnap you in order to trade you back for money." Jonathan said.

"Yeah I know Mr. Kent, only my father would never pay the ransom they would demand." Lex answered. "Thanks again for saving my life Clark. And thank you for taking me in and patch me up." he said to Mr. and Mrs. Kent.

"You're welcome your highness." Martha replied.

"Please call me Lex." Lex replied.

"Ok, Lex" Clark replied. "I'm just glad I got to you in time."

"That makes two of us." Lex said smiling slightly.

"I'll take you back to town" Clark said to Lex when a long silence fell.

"Thanks, but my father probably has his men searching the area for me about now." Lex said just as there was the sound of a horse approaching. "See" Lex said slightly annoyed he had to leave already. He was feeling oddly a peace here among the Kents. Except the father of Clark who seemed to have something against him.

"Well good luck." Clark said as Lex was walking towards the soldier.

Lex turned and looked at Clark as he said "I don't believe in luck, just a well thought out plan. But thanks anyways. Why don't you come by sometime."

Clark a little surprised to be invited to come by a castle quickly recovered and nodded "I'll do that."

"See ya Clark." Lex said turned towards the guard who had stepped off his horse and was saluting towards him. "Let's go" he said to the guard who nodded and helped his prince on the horse before they rode off back to the castle.

----

"I don't want you to hang out with Lex Luthor son" Jonathan told Clark when Lex had left.

"Dad?" Clark said surprised "Why not? He seems like a nice guy."

"Because the Luthors can't be trusted. If he found out about your abilities Clark. He would exploit them. I don't want my son to be used by Lex Luthor" Jonathan said.

"Used, dad what do you think is going to happen. I know how to hide my abilities. Just because I'm a little faster and stronger doesn't mean I can't blend in. I'm not going to tell Lex about all that. Trust me." Clark begged.

Jonathan sighed and Martha put her arm around him "We do trust you Clark but we just don't want you to get hurt." she told him.

"I'll be careful. But please can I go see my friend when I want to?" he asked his parents.

Jonathan looked from Clark to his wife then back to Clark "Ok Clark, just be on your guard around him."

Clark smiled at his father and gave him and his mother a hug "thanks"

----

LangKingdom  
"Are you excited about our first trip together, alone I mean. No parents just us?" Lana asked her future fiancé, Prince Whitney.

Whitney smiled "you kidding, finally getting away from everyone and just kick back and have some fun with Lex, hang out with you without knowing someone is watching us. I can't wait." he gave her a small kiss on her lips and smiled.

Lana smiled back at him then suddenly turned around to see a candle from the castle in the fountain. "How did that get there?" she asked Whitney as she looked at him puzzled. Then shrugging she made a mental note to have a maid take care of it. She looked up at the tower where Chloe was in.

"What is it?" Whitney asked her pulling Lane out of her thoughts.

"Nothing. Just thinking" she told him, she hated lying to Whitney but her father had forbidden her to talk to anyone about Chloe.

Sensing something was up but deciding not to press on it Whitney just nodded and said with I smile "any chance I happen to be in those thoughts you are having?" Lana laughed and gave a soft tick with her hand against his chest.

----

Chloe was concentrating on another candle trying to move it like she had done before, with no luck. ´_maybe my power is tied to my emotions_ she thought to herself remembering she had been angry before when she moved the candle. _I wish my father was here to help me with this. He'd know what it is I'm experiencing...or maybe he wouldn't know because it's a woman thing and I got this from my mom. ´Cos I don't remember my father ever using any kind of power._

"Chloe?" a voice asked. She looked up to see Pete, Amelia's son.

"Hey Pete" she greeted him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, it's you who I'm worried about. My mom told me about what you're gonna do." Pete said.

"I have to Pete. I can't live like this anymore. I need to get out." Chloe told him.

"I know Chlo' " Pete said with a sigh. "I also know you're going to need this" he said holding out the book he'd been carrying so she could see the cover. "Magic of Avalon" she read and looked at Pete then back at the book taking it from him.

"Thanks, how did you get this?" she asked him.

"My dad was from Avalon. He was one of your father's friends. He was the protector of the book. But the book only shows it content to someone with magical abilities. And someone with good intentions." Pete said to her, "open it" he then encouraged her.

"I- I don't know." Chloe said. "I don't think I'm ready for this. I mean I do want to learn about my powers. But part of me is also scared of them." she looked at it and placed it on her desk and sat in the chair by it looking at the cover. She then carefully touched the cover. The book glowed bright white and then opened.

"Wow" Pete said seeing magic for the first time in his life.

"I know" Chloe said then touched the first blank page.

words began to form on the page:  
_Chloe Sullivan Princess of Avalon_

Dear Chloe,  
I've placed this letter in the book for you because I've had a vision and know I won't be there to see you grow up.  
I need you to know that I love you, and I always will. I've seen what your future has in store and have spoken to your father about it. Chloe, I'm the Queen of Avalon, I, like my father before me and his mother before him have a magical ability. Mine was as I mentioned to see into the future. That's my special ability. But that's not all I could do. I could also do everything that's in this book. I haven't seen what your special ability is my dear Chloe but I do know you need to know what you can do. You'll need it if you want to save yourself. But you must above all be cautious about using your powers when you're not in Avalon. A lot of people out in the world fear us and would want to dispose of us. You can't trust anyone with this, except the young man who will give you this book. And his mother. I know this is terrifying for you but remember that I'll always be with you. When you get this book you must leave the castle as soon as you can and go to Martha Kent. She will help you claim your throne.  
I want to tell you more but I can't give away too much of the future because that would meddle on how things are meant to be. A second letter will reveal itself when you and Martha touch the book. And a third will when you have your throne.  
Learn well my daughter,  
I love you.

Your mother Lois Sullivan, Queen of Avalon.

Chloe stared at the letter tears were forming in her eyes but she knew this wasn't the time for them. As she touched the letter again the text began to disappear. "Mom" she whispered softly.  
Then having found a newfound strength within herself she turned the page and looked at the page explaining on how to get things to move with your mind. The page next to it explained on how to manipulate a weak mind. She turned to Pete.

"Thank you for bringing me this." she said to him.

Pete smiled "you're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow. Careful not to let the king see you with that."

Chloe smiled weakly "He prefers to just pretend I'm dead. Lana on the other hand. She stops by every now and then."

"I know, just be careful. You're my best friend. I'd hate to lose you" he said honestly.

"I'll be careful. It's you and your mom I'm worried about. What will they do to you after I'm gone?" Chloe asked.

"Gone? You're going away?" Lana Lang was in the doorway looking at Chloe and Pete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
9 years earlier, Langkingdom, Kings' and Queens' chamber.  
A green bright light began to form in the chamber and suddenly a young blond girl was standing in the chamber.

"What is this? Who are you!" the King barked at the girl.

The girl looked around confused, her cheeks still wet from crying about the loss of her father.

"Isn't that Chloe Sullivan, the princess of Avalon?" the Queen asked her husband.

The King looked at her "I'll be damned." he said recognizing the girl now. "It is her."

"W-Where am I?" the little Chloe asked them.

The Queen stepped forwards and kneeled on one knee in front of the girl taking her in her arms. She and her husband both knew the Avalon Kingdom had been under the attack of Demons.  
"Oh you poor girl." she said to her.

The King more ruler like asked "What happened to your father, the king?"

"Daddy, he- he." she calmed down slightly as she said "Daddy with mommy now. Daddy safe." ´_I'm all alone now. Where is Clark I need Clark. Please don't let Clark be with mommy and daddy too. I need to go back and see if he's ok. But Daddy sent me here. He wants me to be here. Safe from the demons_

a sudden memory hit her, a glimpse of her best friend Clark fighting with the demon responsible for her fathers death.  
"I have to go back. Please take me back, I need to know if he's alright" she begged the king and queen.

"Who are you talking about. Your father?" the king asked her.

"No, daddy left me." she surprised a whimper at that and continued "best friend needs me. Clark needs me. He was in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" the Queen asked.

"Clark fighting demon. Clark protecting me from evil demon." Chloe responded wriggling out of the Queens arms.

"You have to take me back. Clark needs help!" Chloe screamed afraid she'll lose her best friend as well as her father.

"How old is Clark?" the queen asked her.

Chloe held out her hands putting 9 fingers up, the queen looked at the king and then back at Chloe, her heart breaking for the little girl. "I'm sorry Chloe. I'm sure Clark is...With your mommy and daddy in Heaven."

"NO!" Clark isn't dead. I would know if he was." she placed her hand on her heart. "I would know." she said again.

The King and Queen looked at each other. And then the queen said "Maybe, but there isn't anything we can do for him, or any other friends you have there."

"Not ever, because with everyone knowing your father is dead. And suspecting you are dead as well. I as his cousin will inherit his kingdom." the King said to Chloe.

"What? But honey we can't-" the queen was cut off by the look on her husbands face.

"We can and we will. All we have to do is get writhe of her." he said pointing towards Chloe who looked at him a bit scared.

"We are not murdering a little girl!" the Queen now upset told her husband.

"You will do as I tell you to, unless you want your little secret to come out." the king told her.

"You wouldn't" the Queen said a bit scared herself.

"I would. This girl is standing in my way of a larger kingdom. I will take her out in order to get it. Unless you can come up with something better this is the way it's gonna be." the king said.

The Queen was silent. "What if just kept her locked up in one of our towers. Nobody will know if she's alive and she won't have to die."

"It's easier if we just killed her. If someone found out we have her here..." the King said.

"But if someone found out we killed her what would they do then. Every Kingdom surrounding ours would join forces to crush our kingdom. Because you do not kill a harmless little girl who is heir to the throne in cold blood. It's not right. And she is your family. You don't kill family." the Queen told him.

The King sighed and gave in "Fine, but if she tries to escape she will be killed."

----

9 years later, LangKingdom,  
Chloe looked at Lana her eyes a bit scared which quickly turned into anger.

"Hallo Lana, thank you for knocking first. I was having a private conversation with Pete." Chloe said the dislike she had always felt for Lana but never really shown because being jealous of Lana Lang wouldn't help her get out of here. Now however she knew that she wouldn't need Lana's help to do so.

Ignoring Chloe's speech about knocking Lana continued to look at Chloe. "You know my father doesn't want you to leave. But I don't think it is fair for you to spend your entire life in this tower." she said casually.

"I was just joking Lana. I'm not going anywhere. The king, your father, forbids it, remember. If it weren't for your mother not having wanted me to be killed I would already be dead." Chloe told Lana.

"You shouldn't be joking about your life or death." Lana told Chloe.

"I know Lana, but I have to do something to kill my time." Chloe said.

"Well why don't you go read some then. You have a book right he-" she stopped seeing the spells inside the book. "re" she finished in a whisper. "What is this?" she asked Chloe.

"Oh what the hell, sorry about this Lana" Chloe said giving Lana a hard punch, knocking her out cold. She caught her and placed her on her bed.

"Well I guess those years of me training you paid off he?" Pete said to Chloe as Chloe was pulling the cover over Lana.

"Yeah, but now I really have to go. Take your mom somewhere safe. I don't want either of you getting hurt. Because of this." Chloe told Pete.

"What about you?" Pete asked her.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I'm going home after all" Chloe said a faint smile on her lips.

Pete hesitated "Just go!" Chloe ordered him.

"Ok, be careful Chlo'" Pete told her before running off to find his mother.

"Ok, now to get me the hell out of here" Chloe mumbled to herself as she walked towards the book close it and then picked it up in her arms. She walked towards her closet and ruffled through her clothes until she found the dress she'd been looking for. Reaching inside it she pulled out a bag. She had made when Amelia had taught her how to knit and sew. She opened the bag and then stood up to pick out some dresses and started to pack some. Then she put the book inside her bag closed it and threw it over her right shoulder.

She heard Lana grunt and knew she was going to wake up soon. She had to move fast. Chloe opened the door and slipped out her room.

´_I'm really getting out of here_ Chloe thought to herself smiling. She slipped through the halls until she reached a statue of an angel holding a symbol which looked very familiar to her. She reached out to touch the symbol which then glowed and she stepped back surprised to see the angel statue had opened a hole. She took her bag off and opened the book again. Quickly skimming through the pages until she found the spell she was looking for. "_lasciare ci di essere leggero_" (Let there be light)

a bright white light appeared above the hand she was holding out in front of her as the book had instructed her to do. Smiling broadly because she did it she closed the book and put it back in the bag. Her smile disappearing because she heard footsteps coming closer. She put her bag back over her shoulder and stepped inside the now lighted path. As she took a few steps forwards she could heard the angel statue shifting back into place.

Reaching an end in the long tunnel the light moved up to show a rope hanging out what appeared to be an old well. Chloe smiled and grabbed the rope and began to climb up.

When she was up and out of the well she looked around. She was outside the castle. She could see the castle from the hilltop she was on. Her legs were tired as well as her arms from climbing up. She looked around and spotted a barn. She smiled the sight of the barn remembering her of someone else's barn.  
´_Martha is alive. Clark has to be as well. I can feel it._ Chloe thought before she moved towards the barn to hope and get some sleep before she would go to Avalon tomorrow to search for the Kents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
Barn  
Chloe awoke early in the morning the next day and decided to start her journey towards Avalon to find Martha Kent. Not having had any breakfast she had bought some bread with the little money she had packed with her clothes. Deciding to stop for lunch near a water stream in the forest she was walking through she took out the bread and sat on a fallen over tree. She took out her magic book and opened it.

As she was looking through it for the various spell there were inside it. She stopped when she reached a spell to locate people. She decided to try the locator spell. She needed to find out if Martha was still in Avalon or if she had moved.

"Mostrarme il sentiero ho bisogno di trovare per prendere a Martha Kent" (show me the path I need to find in order to get to Martha Kent) Chloe read the spell from the book. before her a map appeared on a scroll. she picked it up and saw a green point that indicated her position in woods then an arrow into which direction she had to head in order to get to the blue point that indicated Martha Kent. "this should work" Chloe said smiling then frowned "Why are they in the Luthorkingdom?" she asked herself then.

----

LuthorKingdom, next day,  
"We're almost there." Whitney said looking at Lana who was riding next to him. Both prince and princess were surrounded by guards who jog it was to make sure nothing happened to the prince and princess.

"I still can't believe Chloe hit me. After all I did for her. After everything my father has done for her. All she had to do was behave and she would be taken care off for the rest of her life. how many people in this worlds wish for the very same thing." Lana ranted.

"You might not want to hear this Lana. But I think she was right in escaping. you kept her prisoner all her life, She never did anything to deserve that." Whitney said to her getting a little tired of Lana being so upset about this, but mostly because she never told him about Chloe.

Lana looked at Whitney a bit shocked to be disagreed with. "She was being cared for well. I'm sure my father had a good reason for keeping her locked up."

Whitney was about to comment when they approached the castle. "We'll talk about it later"

----

"Clark, good to see you" Lex said as Clark was walking towards Lex's chambers with two guards escorting him.

"Hey Lex" Clark said greeting his friend. "You sure have a lot of guards in this place."

Lex smirked and said "It's my fathers wish. He wants to come over powerful, while really it's necessary because he has a lot of enemies." he paused waving for the two guards who were escorting Clark to leave them.

"You must not be looking forward to take over the Kingdom after your dad passes away." Clark stated.

"Walk with me Clark." Lex said walking towards the courtyard. "It's as much the taking over the kingdom that I don't like. it's the reputation people already have of me because of my father that I don't like. That's the difference between you and me Clark. You have a father with a good name and many friends I have one with a bad name and no real friends."

Clark was silent for a few seconds then said "At least you get to lead your own life. What I mean is, you decide for yourself on what to do with your life. not your father."

Lex smirks "Believe me he tries. But no matter what he does I'll never be like him. For one thing I have a good friend who saved my life." Lex pauses and then adds "You know I could have sworn I saw that wolf about to take a bit out of your leg."

Clark a bit uncomfortable with the question just smiles "I guess I was just lucky that didn't happen. what about you, how's your arm?"

"Healing nicely." Lex responded then seeing a group of people on horses approach he smiled and said "Come on Clark, there are some people I like you to meet."

----

Chloe was walking on a road now, according to her magical map she had at least an half an hour to walk until she would reach the border, which she had not yet have any idea on how to get across. she couldn't very well tell them the truth, they would never believe her. And even if they did she trusted the Luthors as much as she trusted the Langs.

´_I need to take a break and think up a way to get past the border without drawing attention. maybe there is an invisibility spell in the book._ Chloe thought to herself and looked around to see if she saw anyone before sitting on a stone that stood out of the ground and getting the book from her bag.

"Ok, let's see what is useful this time" she said to herself opening it and flipping through the pages. she stopped when she saw a spell she had wanted to try out before but decided against it. It was a spell to astral project your spirit to any place you wanted.

"Invito gli spiriti a muovere il mio spirito attraverso il tempo ed il palce, me porta a vedere la faccia di Clark Kent." (I call upon the spirits to move my spirit through time and palce, take me to see Clark Kents face' a white light came out of Chloe and shot into the sky.

----

LuthorKingdom  
"Princess Lana, Prince Whitney, good to see you." Lex said to the two as they both climbed off their horses.

Lana and Whitney smiled at Lex "good to see you too" Whitney said to Lex then looked at Clark who was looking at Lana in a way that disturbed him. "Who's your friend?" he asked Lex.

"Oh, this is my friend Clark Kent. Clark saved my life yesterday." Lex replied.

Clark smiled sheepishly in his typical Clark Kent way. "It was nothing, it's an honour to meet you two" he then said his eyes not leaving Lana's.

Lana just smiled at Lex and then looked at Clark who was looking at her in a way that made her blush slightly. "It's nice too meet you Clark, thank you for saving Lex life. the castle would be boring without its Prince Lex to give it some spunk."

A light glowed and appeared next to Clark the light then glowed more brightly and suddenly a beautiful blond woman appeared.

Clark was smiling at Lana then he felt someone next to him. he saw Lana gasp and turned to look at what she was gasping next to him.

Chloe was standing there for the first time in 9 years seeing the man she had prayed to be alive be alive and starring at Lana Lang. she stood there letting it sink in that Clark was definitely alive and apparently into Lana Lang whom she had always been jealous of. But nothing Lana ever had had hurt her like this. ´_God he's alive. I knew it, I knew he would be alright. but why do I care if Clark likes Lana? I should just be happy that he's alive. he was my best friend. there wasn't anything else between us. But then again we were what 8 years old since we last saw each other. a lot could have happened between us in that time. God look at him those arms, those beautiful eyes. his tall form. Get a grip Chloe. wait Lana is here? What the hell is she doing here. I have to get back to my body_ Chloe thought to herself.

when she spoke it was like her voice was a soft angelic echo. "I'm sorry. I have to go, sorry about the bruise Lana. Bye Clark...Lex" she said vaguely remembering Lex from her 8th year birthday party.

"Ringrazio gli spiriti per guidare me qui, adesso gli chiedo di ritornare il mio spirito a dove appartiene" (I thank the spirits for guiding me here, now I ask them to return my spirit to where it belongs) Chloe spoke and she glowed white bright white again before her spirit turned back into a ball and shot into the sky.

Clark stared at where the young blond had been just moments ago. "wait!" he said but spirit ball then shot into the sky. "Who was that?" he asked out loud looking at Lex since she mentioned his name as well.

"She looks familiar but I can't place her in my mind. But whoever she was she seemed to know us." Lex said. "Princess Lana, care to tell us who that woman was just now?"

"Chloe" Lana whispered then remembered she wasn't supposed to tell them anything. "I think she's one of the maids back at the castle" she quickly covered her slip.

"That would explain why she looks familiar to me. But not how she would know Clark." Lex said looking at Clark who was looking at the sky again.

"I feel like I know her...but I can't place her. I did live in LangKingdom before my mom and dad moved here...It's weird, I know I'm supposed to know her but I can't place her in my head. I'll ask my mom and dad about it later" he told Lex. "But how did she do whatever she did?" he asked the others. "Is she dead or something?" none of the others spoke obviously not knowing it themselves. "I wonder who she was" Clark thought out loud thinking hard. suddenly a flash of him and a young blond girl rose in his mind. they were in a barn. not his barn...his old barn. then everything went dark.

----

"Clark" a sweet voice called. he was tired and didn't want to open his eyes.

"Clark" the voice called again, he opened his eyes to look into a pair of bright green eyes. "hi Clark, long time no see." the voice said. Clark blinked his eyes and noticed the eyes belonged to a young blond girl.

"It's about time you woke up." the girl said. "Although you looks cute when you sleep." the girl added.

"Who are you?" Clark asked the girl.

"You don't remember?" the girl asked sad.

"You're that woman. the one who appeared just now" Clark said sitting up and looking around.

The girl nodded and her suddenly the girl was gone and the young blond woman stood before him. "that's good Clark, but what's my name? Your parents made sure you wouldn't remember me, to protect you. But even if you didn't remember me I always remembered you. You were...are the reason I'm still alive. You know who I am, it's still inside of you. all you have to do is remember" she sat beside him on the bed he was on. she touched his face looking him deeply in his mind. "Chloe?" he whispered leaning forwards to kiss her. their lips almost touched "Clark" Lex's voice said loudly by his ear. suddenly Chloe was gone and he saw Lex's worried face looking at him. he sat up and looked around.

"Take it easy Clark, you fainted." Lex said to him.

Clark looked at Lex as if to ask him _Where did Chloe go?_

"She's gone Clark, do you remember who she is?" Lex asked him.

"Chloe, her name is Chloe." Clark told Lex. "I need to go home" he then added.

"Wait Clark, are you sure-" Lex started but was interrupted by Clark saying "I'll be fine" before running off.

"That was weird" Lana said to Lex.

Lex didn't argue with Lana on that. instead he wondered where he knew Chloe from, was it really a made at Lana's castle? something was telling him that there was a lot more behind all of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
Border LangKingdom & LuthorKingdom

Chloe was walking tiredly over the road. she was mentally and physically exhausted but knew she couldn't stop now.  
As she reached the border a soldier from the Luthorkingdom asked "Passport?"

"I don't have one" Chloe replied but then added as she looked intensely into the soldiers eyes "But you'll let me through anyways."

The soldier laughed "Yeah right. turn around and move along miss." he said.

"I don't think so. I think you'll let me through here" she said smiling at the soldier who was now getting annoyed by her and reach to grab her throat but Chloe moved fast her hand grabbing the soldiers arm and twisting it aside so it was behind the guards back. the surprised guard cursed before moving his other elbow backwards. Chloe let go of the guard to duck and grab his feet pulling them from under the soldier to drop the soldier unto his face. another soldier swung his sword at her. Chloe jumped aside but the soldier managed to make a cut in her shoulder.

Chloe winced and touched her wound then looked at he soldier who was smiling at her. the other soldier had gotten on his feet and also had his sword out.

"Give it up lady"

"I don't think so. Sonno, Sonno (Sleep, sleep)" Chloe said her two hands raised in front of her out of each hand a yellow ball shot and hit both guards who looked at her wide eyed before walling into a deep slumber.

"I told you you'd let met through." Chloe said walking past the border.

----

Kent Farm  
Clark reached the farm and walked into his home. "Mom, where is dad I need to talk to you two." Clark said as he saw his mother in the kitchen.

"Your father is in the barn, what is it Clark?" Martha asked her son.

"Dad, could you come in here for a minute!" Clark yelled towards the barn when he had opened the door again.

Once Jonathan Kent was inside Clark asked "Who is Chloe and what the hell did you do to me to not remember her?"

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other and finally Martha said "Chloe was the princess of a kingdom that was called Avalon. You and Chloe were best friends. Then one day the kingdom was attacked by demons and the king and Chloe were murdered. You were hysterical...we didn't know what to do so we decided to not let you remember her and move here to start a new life."

"We did what we thought was best for you" Jonathan said to his son.

"And that's lying to me and making me forget about my best friend?" Clark angrily said to them.

"You have no idea what you were like after Chloe died." Jonathan said.

"No I don't because I can't remember what happened." Clark snapped.

----

9 years earlier, Avalon,  
Clark stood there in a puddle of red blood staring at the spot Chloe had been moments earlier.

"Clark!" voices yelled and he turned to see his mother and father running towards him followed by about 10 soldiers.

"Chloe is gone" Clark said looking at hi parents confused.

His mother pulled Clark in a hug and looked at the dead king's body. "What happened Clark?" his father asked him.

Clark shrugs "demon killed the king, Chloe crying by the king, I killed demon. then big green light and Chloe gone"

"The princess can't have just disappeared. the princess must have been killed by dark magic." a soldier said.

"Chloe isn't dead" Clark said looking at the guard angrily.

"Oh there where is she?" the guard asked Clark.

"I dunno, but not dead. I know" he said unconsciously placing a hand on his heart. "Chloe is alive, I'm gonna find her and rescue her from wherever she is."

"Don't be ridicules, you're a child." the soldier said.

"I killed the demon, didn't I?" Clark said.

"That I certainly don't believe. You're a little boy, you can't possibly have killed a demon. I think the demon was about to killed the boy when the king saved him and lethally injured the demon. The demon then killed the king and used with its last powers a spell to kill the princess." another soldier said.

"That, isn't true!" Clark yelled pulling himself out of his mother embrace and gave the soldier a hard punch letting him fly through the air and land on the other side of the palace.

The other guard who had not believed the boy raised his weapon and pointed it at Clark who sprang aside and delivered a hard punch in the guard's stomach and then gave the guard an uppercut sending him on his back to the ground KO.

"Clark, stop this" Jonathan said but Clark couldn't hear him, he had enough of people telling him what he knew not to be true he blurred to another guard kicked him against his legs and then grabbed him by his armour and tossed him away.

"Clark that's enough" Martha tried to stop her son by stepping in front of him but Clark just blurred around her and started to beat up the other guards.

"Clark" Jonathan tried again grabbing his son by the shoulder Clark turned around and grabbed his father by his throat.

"Sonno" Martha's voice said and a yellow ball hit Clark in his back. Clark wobbled on his feet and released his father to fall backwards. Jonathan caught his son in his arms and looked worried at Martha.

"We have to get out of here before they wake up and want revenge" Jonathan said. Martha nodded and led the way out of the castle.

"What are we going to do when he wakes up?" she asked at Jonathan came up running beside her with their son in his arms.

"Clark is a danger to people as long as he wants to rescue Chloe who we don't even know for sure is still alive. We'll have to make him forget about her." Jonathan said.

----

9 years later, Kent Farm,  
"And that's why we decided to make you forget about her." Jonathan finished.

Clark was silent then said "She's alive. I saw her or her spirit at Lex's."

Martha looked at Jonathan then back at Clark "what do you think it means?"

"I don't know. But I do know she's on her own. it was in her eyes. she needs me, and I'm gonna be there for her." Clark said.

The door opened and a tired blond young woman came in, she looked at Clark and then Martha "long time no see" Chloe said just before her knees gave and the last thing she remembered was Clark strong arms catching her before everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
Kent Farm  
As Clark saw Chloe was about to fall he moved quickly to her catching her in his arms. "Chloe? Chloe!" he called but there was no response.

"Clark take her to the guestroom" Martha said to him and followed him into the guestroom.

As Clark laid her down on the bed in the guestroom Martha told him to step back so she could examine Chloe.

"Well?" Clark asked after a while.

Martha looked at her son "she collapsed from exhaustion. with plenty of rest and some food she's gonna be fine" Clark let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"I'm going to make some soup for her when she wakes up. her stomach won't accept solid food just yet." Martha said and gave Jonathan a look that said follow-me.

----

Kent Farm, kitchen  
"She's really alive Jonathan" Martha said to her husband.

"I know Martha, people must be after her if she is to arrive in such a state" Jonathan replied.

"That poor girl must have gone through so much. I wonder where she has been for the past 9 years." Martha said.

Jonathan picked up Chloe's backpack and said "Maybe there is something in here that will tell us that."

He opened the backpack and retrieved a book from it. "Oh my God" Martha exclaimed recognizing the book.

Jonathan looked at the title and read out loud "Magic of Avalon", he looked at his wife and asked "Is this the book that Lois had with her when..." he asked her.

Martha nodded letting her fingers go over the cover, suddenly the book glowed and opened.

_Dear Martha,  
Please don't be scared, this is just a letter I have magically placed in the book and was to appear when you alone touched it. You know I had the power of visions, one of them was this one.  
I know you must be scared of how this situation will affect your son. I have a confession to make, let me take you back to that day I came to you to help you with your problem..._

----

About 18 years ago, old Kent Farm  
"It's just we've tried everything Lois and nothing seems to help. You know I wouldn't ask you-" Martha Kent said but was interrupted.

Queen of Avalon Lois Sullivan was the one who interrupted Martha by saying "Please Martha, you're my best friend, you're more then my best friend, you're like a sister to me. and if I can help you two with this I will. I know how a wonderful mother you'll be."

The two women hugged each other tightly. when the let go of each other they looked into each others eyes. "Ok let's get this started" Lois said closing her eyes and placing her hand on Martha's stomach.

"La dea di vita ed il firtillity che invito il potere di thee. Guarire la sua donna e consentirla il bambino merita. porta del mio potere e farlo giustamente. porta della mia vita-forza e consentire questa donna avere il suo più grande desiderio. Chiedo di thee e ho lasciato cosí è" (Goddess of life and firtillity I call upon thee power. Heal your woman and allow her the child she deserves. take of my power and make it right. take of my life-force and allow this woman to have her greatest desire. I ask of thee and so let it be) Lois said and her hand on Martha's stomach glowed yellow then the light went into Martha and her stomach glowed blue then the light extinguished.

"You're-" Lois started but stopped when a vision hit her and her eyes turned white.

"Lois what is it? What did you see?" Martha asked her knowing the signs of when Lois was having a vision.

"Your son" Lois told Martha "I can see him, he'll be special, not like me, but special. I also see you will be able to do magic now. you've been blessed by the goddess." Lois told Martha. "and-" Lois stopped "something that isn't important now." her eyes turned back normal.

"You must see Jonathan tonight, for you'll only be fertile tonight." Lois told Martha.

Martha hugged Lois who hugged her back "thank you" Martha said to Lois.

"Anytime" Lois replied.

----

About 18 years later,  
_You remember this? Lois voice said then added "of course you do, what I didn't tell you that night is that I also saw our children rule Avalon. I ask you to look out for both my daughter and your son, but knowing you, you were probably going to do so anyway. I must also ask you something that kills me to do but I know I have to, I ask you to let your son go. Let him make up his own mind. I know you'd rather keep him safe with you and Jonathan on the farm. I wish you could all live there happily ever after but unfortunately our children must fulfil their destiny in order to get their happily ever after._

Your sister, Lois.

----

Kent Farm, guestroom,  
Chloe groaned as she woke up and felt her headache.

"Chloe? you ok?" someone asked.

Chloe blinked getting her vision focussed "I'm fine, Clark? Am I still dreaming?" Chloe said groggily.

Clark smiled "If you are I am too" he answered. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry I didn't come for you. but I really didn't want to risk my life to safe yours. I mean why would I? you're not my type, plus I'd be risking my life to restore you small kingdom while If could have yours and so much more when I get Lana"

"What?" Chloe asked feeling like someone had just ripped her beating hard out of her chest and stomped on it.

"Oh come on, did you really expect me to go after you? Look at yourself." Clark said.

"Clark why are you saying all of this?" Chloe asked tears threatening to start flowing down her cheeks.

"Clark why are you saying all of this?" Clark repeated in a whiny voice. "Let's just get this over with huh Lana" Clark said and Lana stepped into Chloe's view.

"You shouldn't have disobeyed daddy" She said smiling creepily at Chloe.

"stay away from me!" Chloe said when Clark took a step closer to her. "You're not Clark."

"I'm not, really?" he asked in a voice that said she was crazy as he took another step towards her.

"I mean it, don't come any closer" Chloe said in a tiny yet brave voice.

"What are you going to do if I am? You're just a weak ugly little bitch" his hands grabbed her throat and he began to choke her, Chloe tried to break his grip but he was too strong, she could hear a laughter ringing in her ears.

Chloe suddenly bolted upright on the bed her hands going to her throat. Clark, who was sitting in a chair, jumped backwards while sitting in the chair still and tumbled backwards unto the ground.

Chloe still looking around for where Clark and Lana had been moment before was looking around bewildered. Her eyes then fell on Clark. She looked at him a bit frightened.

Clark already up again asked, "Chloe?" but as he took a step towards her she flinched backwards, her back now against the wall the head of the bed was standing.

Martha and Jonathan came into the room because of the noise they heard.

"Clark what in the world is going on?" Martha asked him.

"I don't know" Clark stuttered over the words a bit, he wanted to help Chloe but afraid she might freak out if he got closer to her. "Chloe you're safe" he tried to convince her.

"Clark" Chloe said cautious then added "is it really you?"

"It's me, you were having a bad dream" Clark said calmly.

Suddenly Chloe lunged at him throwing his arms around him and let her emotions run free.

Surprised by the sudden change Clark stumbled back a step before regaining his balance and put his arms around her and held her.

Jonathan and Martha looked at them then quietly sneaked out of the room.

"What are we going to do Jonathan?" Martha asked her husband.

Jonathan put his arms around her holding her close to him "I don't know, but we'll figure it out. it's not as if we have to decide these things overnight."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
Kent Farm, guestroom,  
Clark was sitting on the chair again as Chloe was eating the food Martha had prepared for her. after a few minutes of silence between them Chloe stopped eating and looked at Clark.

"I'm sorry about before. I was upset, not thinking clearly." Chloe said looking at Clark.

"Don't be sorry Chloe, if anyone should be sorry it's me. I forgot you. You're my best friend and I forgot you." Clark told Chloe.

"Maybe it was for the best that you did. I mean if you'd tried to find me and rescue me you might have been killed in the process. Seriously what good was a little boy going to do against an army or soldiers." Chloe told Clark. "And if I lost you I wouldn't have made it through all those years of being locked up in that tower."

"Who held you captive?" Clark asked her.

"Logan Lang, the king of the Langkingdom." Chloe told Clark.

"Is that...Lana Lang's father?" Clark asked her.

Remembering the way Clark had been looking at Lana when she saw him before Chloe just nodded and returned to her food not wanting to say anything she just nodded and tried to ignore how uncomfortable she felt now.

"Did she know you were there?" he then asked oblivious to Chloe's uncomfortable ness of discussing Lana.

"Of course she knew, she lives there too you know." Chloe then snapped. "I have to talk to your mom" she then added before Clark could respond she was up and walking out the door.

----

Kent Farm, kitchen,  
"hey, Mrs. Kent, thank you for everything." Chloe said when finding Martha in the kitchen busy with making dinner. "you need any help with that?" Chloe asked her.

"hi Chloe" Martha said then sensing the girl wanted to talk to her she pointed at the potatoes. "could you wash those?" she asked

Chloe smiled and walked towards the potatoes and started to wash then. "I'm sorry I just came in like that unannounced." Chloe apologized. "It's just, there was a letter in the book from my mom telling me to come and find you. I wanted to get out of there and I didn't know where else to go. I'm supposed to claim my throne and rule a kingdom. It's not what I want to do. I just want a nice normal life like you have here with Mr. Kent and Clark."

"Honey, it's ok." Martha said "your mother was the closest thing I ever had to a sister. I'm glad I can help you." Martha smiled at Chloe "You look so much like her, you know."

Chloe smiled "I guess, I don't remember her. All I've ever seen of her were portraits of her. and that was at the castle 9 years ago."

Martha smiled sadly and said "I know, she told me she knew she was never going to know you. It was very difficult for her to carry on her pregnancy knowing she was never going to know her child. But she loved you, and comforted herself with visions of your future."

Chloe smiled a little then said "I always heard stories of my mom about how great she was...I just wish I could be more like her. She seems so strong, and not just emotionally. She left me a letter in the magic book Pete gave me. To do that, she must have been real powerful."

Clark came into the kitchen and looked at the two women talking "That she was" Martha said smiling at Clark while adding "Dinner is gonna be a while could you help your father out in the barn?"

"Ok" Clark said walking right out the door figuring his mom and Chloe had to have more time to talk, besides he wanted to ask his father some things.

Martha and Chloe looked at each other when Clark had gone out.

----

Kent Farm, barn,  
"Dad?" Clark asked as he walked into the barn but didn't see his father.

Jonathan Kent came out from behind the stairs that he blocked Clarks view of him before "Hey son, how is Chloe?"

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." Clark said.

"Oh, well sit down" Jonathan said to Clark putting the pitchfork he'd been working with before aside and walked to the stairs where Clark and he sat down.

After some silence Jonathan urged Clark "Well, what is it exactly you wanted to talk to me about son?"

"It's Chloe, we were talking before and getting along then suddenly she seemed distend again. and sort of upset but I can't figure out why?" Clark said.

Jonathan smiled while asking "you interested in Chloe son?"

"She's my best friend dad. And I want us to get along like we used to." Clark said to his father.

"I know that Clark but, Do you want more from Chloe then friendship? Cos it seems to me like you do." Jonathan told his son.

"I don't know" Clark replied honestly. "I haven't seen her in so long I really want to be able to get along as friends first before doing anything. Besides I think I like another girl."

"Really, and who would that be, Bessie from Orchard Farm?" Jonathan asked him.

"Bessie? no, Bessie is just a friend. Her name is Lana, I met her today before all the crazy stuff happened. Thing is I think she's already with someone. She came with some guy named Whitney, who of course is of royalty like her."

"Son, anything can happen if you set your mind to it. If this Lana wouldn't want to be with you then it's her loss. And you forget that Chloe is of royalty as well. and you get along fine with her." Jonathan said to his son then added "But you didn't want to talk about Lana to me, you wanted to know what you did wrong with Chloe. What were you talking about with her before she became distant?"

"I asked her who was keeping her captive. she told me the king of Langkingdom, Lana's father was keeping her locked up. She then got quiet and I asked her if Lana knew if she was there being held against her will." Clark told his dad.

Jonathan made a face that was saying ouch "Son, my guess is Chloe saw you when she appeared at the Luthor castle and knows you like Lana because she knows you. And you talking about her reminds her that you like Lana and not her. Son Chloe likes you in a way more then just friendship."

Clark stood there not really know how to respond to that. He loved Chloe, but he didn't know if he loved her in that way. She was his best friend, ok they hadn't seen each other in forever but they still cared about each other. "what do I do?" he asked his father.

Jonathan smiled and patted Clarks back as he stood up again. "The thing about love son is. that you have to figure it out for yourself. But you should tell Chloe how you feel before you start anything with Lana."

Clark sighed "I guess"

"Love isn't easy son, there can be a lot of pain and hurt in a relationship but once you have someone who loves you as much as you love her you'll be the happiest man in the world, well second happiest since I am the happiest man in the world.

----

"What is taking so long?" Logan Lang, the king of the Langkingdom asked his guest.

The hooded figure looked at him and then at the crystal boll in the centre of the room they were in. "The girl is protected by someone. Someone who can do magic, but isn't an experienced user of the craft. Still if the girl is with her she could learn how to protect herself from us by her."

"I want that girl dead, I don't care what it takes just get it done." Logan said to the figure.

"Don't forget who you are talking to King Logan." the figure warned him. "I could kill you right now. But I won't since we need your help to kill the girl." the figure added. "The girl cannot be allowed back into Avalon. If she claims her throne war will break out between her kingdom and LanaKingdom and the demonic realm Acathlas. her kingdom stand and under command she will conquer and kill all demons while her ally will conquer your kingdom." the hooded figure put his hood off and his demonic head now visible his cold eyes at the king of Langkingdom the demons kings seer said "it's in our both interest that the girl dies. We wouldn't be in this mess if you had killed her 9 years ago."

the king was silent knowing the demon was right "with my daughter close to her and her knight and your magical power making the girl distrusting of her knight. She will leave alone and vulnerable for us to kill her."

"The connection between Chloe and her knight is very strong. It will take time to break it. meanwhile your daughter better be living up her part of the plan. Are you sure she can seduce the knight?" the demon replied.

"My daughter will succeed. She has the ring of Amarath, which lets her control her pheromones and sent them to anyone she wants." Logan Lang told the demon.

"I know she does, but I need to know if she won't back out." the demon replied.

"She won't." the king said believing in his daughters abilities.

----

LuthorKingdom, Lex's Castle, Lana's room,  
Lana stood out on her balcony looking at the sun setting, she would be called for dinner soon. she thought and then looked at the ring with a pink ruby in it, ´_I won't let you down father_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
Kent farm, Kitchen,  
During dinner there was an uncomfortable silence between Clark and Chloe. After dinner Chloe was about to help Martha with the dishes when Clark grabbed her arm.

"Can we talk?" he asked her.

Chloe looked at Martha who nodded and she turned back to Clark "Ok let's go outside"

As they walked out of the house Chloe rubbed her own arms with her hands as the cool evening breeze blew against her skin.

Noticing Chloe was cold he pointed at the barn and they walked towards it. "I'm sorry I snapped at you before" Chloe apologized to him and they entered the barn.

"No it was my fault I shouldn't have pressed on something you weren't comfortable talking about. I'm sorry" Clark replied.

Chloe smiled at him and said "It's weird you know, all this time I didn't know weather you were alive or dead but I always had a feeling you were out there." Chloe sat down in a pile of hay and looked at him.

Clark smiled and sat down next to her "I know what you mean, I don't remember exactly what happened that day but I do know I didn't believe you were dead, apparently I beat up some guards who told me otherwise."

Chloe looked at him smiling at the thought then frowned remembering that Clark was just a boy back then. "Clark, how did you manage to beat that demon and beat up those guards?" She asked him.

Clark looked at Chloe nervous "what if I told you I have certain abilities?" Clark said to her.

Chloe laughed dryly "join the club, apparently I'm a witch. Go figure" Chloe leaned back into the hay pile so she was looking at the ceiling.

Clark thought a moment then said "I'm stronger and faster then anyone I know. It's hard, to always be trying extra hard to be normal." Clark looked at Chloe trying to relax and laid back himself as well.

Chloe looked at him and then took his hand in hers and said "Looks like we're both freaks then." she paused then added "You're my best friend Clark, and although I haven't seen you in forever I still feel closely connected with you. I couldn't care less that you're different. in fact I think I like you even more because of it. Now I don't have to worry about being recaptured or killed, cos I'm with you" she touched his cheek with her other hand.

"Chloe...I..." Clark started but she placed a finger on his lips and when she removed it she leaned towards him slowly as did he towards her. their lips almost touched...

"Clark you here?" a voice called they both jumped off each other and looked at the person who had disturbed their almost kiss.

"Lex" Clark said walking towards his friend.

Chloe was dusting herself off and looked at Lex "well this is a surprise." she said to Lex.

"You're that girl" Lex said recognizing her then added looking from Clark to Chloe and asked "Did I interrupt something?"

"No" both of them said then looked at each other "right" Lex said to them. "Who's she Clark?"

Clark opened his mouth to reply but Chloe beat him to it. "I'm just an old friend of Clarks, I worked at the castle in Avalon with my mom. but I doubt you remember me."

Lex looked doubtful at Clark who just smiled and nodded before adding "Chloe came to visit me and my parents. Anyways what are you doing here Lex?"

Accepting the change of subject Lex answered "I came by to make sure you're alright. You left in a hurry."

"I'm fine, sorry about that, it just slipped my mind I had to pick up Chloe here at the border." Clark said to Lex.

"Ok, which reminds me how did you do that appearing thing at my castle." Lex asked Chloe.

"Just a gift that runs in my family. I'm not supposed to use it in the open like that so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." Chloe quickly answered.

"You're secret is safe with me" Lex said to her smiling in a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Well I have to get back before I'm missed. Why don't you come by tomorrow, if you're not busy with something else that is" Lex suggested.

"Tomorrow will be fine." Clark told Lex who looked at the two and smiled before turning around and saying "See you then Clark. Have fun tonight" Lex walked out of the barn again and Chloe and Clark were left alone once again. They looked at each other a bit uncomfortable.

"So, what did you do to earn Lex's friendship? Save his life?" Chloe asked him.

"Clark smiled sheepishly and nodded "There were some wolves attacking him."

"And there comes Clark Kent to the rescue. Now I'm not the only one anymore who can call you her hero" Chloe said to him in a mocking tone making Clark blush.

"Well if it helps you're the only girl I saved and I really don't care if Lex calls me his hero, with you I like it" Clark said still blushing slightly.

"Oh well in that case. Why doesn't my hero here give me a goodnight kiss." Chloe said to him. Clark smiled and leaned in.

"Here you are" Jonathan Kent voice said as he entered the barn. her looks at the two of them who had jumped apart with a guilty look on both their faces.

Breaking the silence Chloe said "Well I'm going to bed, goodnight Clark." she said looking at him long before turning to Jonathan Kent and said "Goodnight Mr. Kent"

"Goodnight Chloe" both Kents said at the same time as Chloe excited the barn to go back to the house.

"I thought you didn't like Chloe in a way more then just friends?" Jonathan asked his son who was smiling at where Chloe had left.

turning to his father Clark said "I said I didn't know how I felt, and I still don't, I just feel like we could be more then friends. Part of me wants to take a chance and find out while the other part doesn't want to because it'd be risking our friendship."

"Well if you don't take chances you'll never find out." Jonathan said to his son.

"I know" Clark said then added "goodnight" as he went to his room to sleep.

----

"Who's there?" Clark asked when he heard someone. Chloe smiled and walked closer to his bed sitting on the side of it she said "you haven't forgotten about my goodnight kiss now, have you? Cos I can't sleep without it."

Clark smiled and sat up looking at Chloe's eyes in the dark "Is that right, well I guess I should kiss you quick then."

Chloe smiled and nodded "you should" she replied and was about to add something but it was soon forgotten as Clarks lips touched hers. her arms went around his neck pulling him closer to her while her fingers went through his thick hair.

Clark hands were ruffling with Chloe's shirt trying to get it off.  
"Clark" Chloe breathed his name then suddenly it wasn't Chloe anymore it was Lana who he was holding in his arms. he pushed her off him. "What did you do with Chloe?" he asked her.

"Who? Clark what are you talking about?" Lana asked in an innocent voice.

"Who cares about her when you can have me" Lana said in a seductive voice.

Clark looked at her not really knowing what to say, then when he was about to answer he woke up.

Clark looked around his room but there wasn't anyone to be seen. Sighing he tried to go back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
Next morning, Kent Farm,  
Clark awoke tired, he hadn't slept much after his dream about Chloe or Lana, or whatever the hell it was. He spent most of the night wondering what he would have said to Lana. He still didn't know how he felt about Chloe and Lana. He was attracted to Lana like he hadn't been to anyone else, but Chloe she was his best friend, he cared a lot about her and wanted more but didn't know if that more was just lust or something more. he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Earth to Clark" a voice said pulling him out of his thoughts "You don't look so hot this morning. Did you miss my goodnight kiss or something?" Chloe asked him.

"Chloe" Clark said as she was done talking. "Good morning" he then added.

"Morning sleepyhead, now get up your father wanted me to come and get you out of bed so you can do your chores before you went to Lex's." Chloe said to him.

"I can't remember, are you always this active in the morning?" Clark asked her as he got up.

"Only when I have something to look forwards to in the day, this morning it is to see you do sweaty farm work while I sit back and study from my magic book with your mom." Chloe replied.

Clark smiled his Kent charm smile "really, and what do you intent to do afterwards?"

"Why do you ask Mr. Kent?" Chloe asked him.

"Cos I'm going to Lex's afterwards and I don't think you'd want to go with me because Lana is there and it could lead to some kind of disturbance if she saw you." Clark replied.

"Yeah, I know" Chloe said. "Don't worry about me Clark, I was going to help your mom on the farm. and if I have some time study some more."

Clark smiled "well have fun then"

"I will when you finally get your ass down for breakfast so you can start your chores and I get to watch you work." and with a wink at Clark that made him blush Chloe left his room.

----

Later that day when Clark was done with his chores, which Chloe had watched him do while whistling at him as he was working hard, Clark had gone off to Lex's and Chloe brought the magic book to Martha as the both sat in a chair at the kitchen table. Chloe had told Martha about the second letter hidden in the book and that would only appear when she and Martha would touch it.

"here goes" Chloe said placing her hand on the cover of the book, Martha carefully placed her hand next to Chloe's. the book glowed and they withdrew their hands as it opened and writing of the second letter began to form in the book.

"_Dear Chloe and Martha,  
I both hoped and feared this moment would come, I'm glad that you two found each other because there is no one that is still alive that I love more then the two of you. 5 people have only made it into my heart, that you Chloe, your father, Martha and Jonathan and of course young Clark, who is now not so young anymore. But these letters haven't been left in this book to express my feelings so I'm going to tell you what you need to know. I've foreseen all of your deaths and have only come up with one answer to the solution. Chloe you must learn from Martha as much as you can about your abilities. Martha you must let the children go out on their own and meet up with them by the old border of Avalon and Langkindom. Because the king never could quite control Avalon he has put a perimeter around it. Which especially now that you're free, well guarded. You should take the secret passageway inside. Once inside Chloe must get to the castle's basement and take the test. I know what you think Martha it is dangerous, I almost didn't make it and my visions won't let me see the outcome. but I know it's the only way. When she passes the test she should be recognized as rightful ruler of Avalon and their princess. My will is hidden in our secret place Martha. It should say that I leave the kingdom to you until Chloe is ready for it. I tell you this because something will happen but you must tell Clark not to give up hope. Oh and beware of the Langs, Chloe. You can't trust them. Now go what you were going to do. check up on Clark._

Yours truly,  
Lois Sullivan, Queen of Avalon."

Chloe had read the letter out loud and when she was finished she looked at Martha. "I need to go" she said quickly running out the door, afraid Clark might be in danger with Lana.

----

Luthorkingdom, Luthor castle,  
Clark knocked on the door that led to Lex's chamber, as the previous time there were two guards standing beside him. keeping an eye on him.

"Enter" Lex's voice said and Clark opened the door walking in.

"Clark" Lex said greeting his friend and looked around "Chloe not with you?" he asked him.

"No, she and my mom were going to do some women stuff." Clark said.

"About last night, sorry I interrupted you two. I didn't know you'd be there with a girl." Lex said and smirked and added "And di you two still had a chance to kiss?" he asked Clark.

Clark sighted "no" he then thought for a second before saying "I had the weirdest dream though, I dream Chloe came into my room to get her goodnight kiss. and then we were...making out" he said a bit uncomfortable "And suddenly I'm not kissing Chloe anymore but Lana."

Lex studied him then said "Well it seems to me like you like two woman and you can't chose between them. I spoke with Lana after you left and she seemed to like you in fact she was the one who asked me to go see if you were alright and invite you back over for today." Lex paused then continued "in order to choose between them you should think about which woman you can live without. And which one you can't."

Clark was about tom comment on that when Lana stepped into Lex's chamber. Whitney wasn't with her and she smiled at Clark. "welcome back Clark" she said in a sweet voice. The ring Lana was wearing glowed for a second as Lana summoned her pheromones and sent them at Clark.

"Let's take a walk, it's such nice weather outside" Lana said and Clark nodded and gulped as the attraction he had felt with Lana before was back in full mode.

----

Luthorkingdom, courtyard,

Chloe was just outside the castle when she realized she didn't know how to get in. they certainly wouldn't just let her in. As she walked through the woods outside the castle she thought hard.  
´_If I could only get on the wall. but how...I know how I learned the spell this morning._ excited she focussed on the wall. closing her eyes she imagined being on the wall. suddenly she felt light-headed and when she opened her eyes again she was on top of the wall. "whoa, it worked." she whispered to herself. she looked at the view of the courtyard and saw Lana, Lex and Clark walk. "What is she up to?" she asked herself softly.

"Where is prince Whitney?" Clark asked Lana.

"He's out hunting" Lana replied smiling at him. "Lex could you give Clark and me a minute?" she asked and Lex looked at Clark and then smiled walking back into the castle shaking his head. For a shy guy Clark Kent sure knew how to win girls hearts.

"finally alone" Lana said as she pulled Clark close against her as she looked up at him seductively, her ring glowing bright as she sent her pheromones at him in full force.

----

From above Chloe looked as Lana and Clark were kissing. tears forming in her eyes and then when her anger and resentment towards Lana began to rise she felt something, something weird about Lana. Lana's hand, there was an magic essence on her hand. but only her hand. Chloe had no idea how she knew this but she just knew. ´_I need to get that ring_ she thought to herself. she looked again and noticed Clark and Lana weren't kissing anymore but talking. she couldn't understand what they were saying but when Lana leaned forwards again Chloe closed her eye not wanting to see it just then the anger inside her rose again and when she opened her eyes they were green and as Lana was about to kiss Clark again she touched a green force field standing between them which sent her flying backwards.

Lana's ring went into the air and pointed at the still existing force field, the magic inside the ring attracted by the magic of the force field. the ring glowed bright pink. green orbs glowed around the ring and it threatened to disappear but Lana fast recovered grabbed the ring from the air and looked around bewildered to see who was doing this. all she saw were green orbs on the place Chloe Sullivan had been moments before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
Luthorkingdom, courtyard,  
Clark was surprised when Lana suddenly kissed him. at first he didn't respond then he did briefly. He then stopped and pushed Lana off him.

´_What am I doing, I like Lana, and she's kissing me and I push her away! What's wrong with me? It didn't feel right. I'm attracted by her but it doesn't feel right kissing her. She's with someone, maybe that's it. Or maybe it's that dream I had last night. Or maybe...I'm having too many or maybes pick one already. Chloe, why am I thinking of her instead of Lana who's right here. Is it cos of guilt or my feelings towards her_ Clark brainstormed.

"I'm sorry Lana, I can't do this" Clark told her.

"Is this about Whitney?" Lana asked him.

"Well for starters yes, you have a boyfriend, why are you cheating on him with me?" Clark asked her.

"Yes I have a boyfriend, but Whitney, I'm suppose to love him and marry him but as much as I like him I don't love him. From the moment I saw you I knew there was something between us. Clark just let that something out." Lana leaned in again and suddenly was thrown backwards. She looked at a green force field and raised her hand with the magical ring and pointed it at the force field. Green orbs began to form and Lana did a quick grab into the orbs and retrieved her ring in her hand. She looked around and saw green orbs at a place someone had been. Her eyes looked angry as she mumbled "Chloe" knowing of her magical abilities because her father had told her about her magical appearance into his and her mother's chambers.

----

Clark stood there dumbfound as he saw a green something in front of him that made Lana fly backwards. "what the..." he mumbled. He noticed the pink ruby on Lana's ring glowing brightly pink and looked around to see who was causing this. he looked around until his eyes fell upon Chloe who's green eyes turned back to her normal ones. she looked at him scared then closed her eyes and turned into green orbs before.

"Chloe" he heard Lana mumble and he looked at her again knowing she knew more then she was saying.

"Lana, what's going on? and what's that ruby on your ring that was glowing just now. I know you know something Lana, spill it out." Clark said his voice threatening,

"Or what Clark, you're a peasant, I'm a princess, what are you going to do?" Lana dared him.

Clark eyes shot her a dangerous look and Lana sighted her brain storming for a suitable lie. "The ring is supposed to protect me fro magical attacks." she told Clark "as for what just happened I believe Chloe attacked me. But you know more about that don't you?"

Now it was Clark's turn to think quick "If the ring is supposed to protect you why did you fly back and didn't the ring protect you?" he said deciding it's best to put the attack back in making Lana uncomfortable rather then him.

"I said supposedly, do you know how rare an magical attack is? it's not like they have places where you can test these things." Lana told him. "and don't try changing the subject with me, you know where Chloe is, tell me."

"Even if I did what concern is it to you? She's the princess of Avalon and hasn't committed any crime to you or your family. All she's guilty of is being the heir to the throne of Avalon which will shrink your father kingdom. and that's not a crime. The only real crime is you and your father keeping her as prisoner locked up in a tower for 9 years!" Clark voice was loud and angry, he couldn't believe what he ever saw in Lana right now. he hatred her with every fibre in his being.

"She was treated well. had all the freedom as long as she stayed in her tower. And besides my father believes that she's evil and that she helped the demons kill her own father so she could claim the throne and wipe us out." Lana explained to him.

"Your father, you and your whole fuking kingdom don't know Chloe, she loved her father, she would never do something like that!" Clark said his voice becoming dangerous again as he was sick of hearing lies about Chloe from Lana's mouth.

"Look at the facts Clark, her mother supposedly dies while delivering her, good riddance, then her father gets killed by demons, and who gets the throne? Who just attacked me? It's so obvious Clark why can't you see it, why can't you just stop playing her faithful knight and see her for what she really is. A b-" Lana never got to finish her sentence because Clark had his hand around her throat and was cutting off her air supply.

"Clark what the hell are you doing?" Lex's said as he had walked back into the courtyard when hearing the screaming and now saw Clark choking Lana.

----

Luthorkingdom, woods,  
As soon as she reappeared outside the castle Chloe started to run. She had no idea where she was running to but she knew she had to get away, away from Lana, away from her responsibilities as future Queen of Avalon, away from Clark.

When finally she stopped when there was intense pain in her left side she fell to her knees, she'd only run a mile or so away from the castle. she looked around, she didn't recognize anything. ´_Ok don't panic just use your locater spell to find your way out of here...if you could remember how it went. Oh God I'm lost. What was I thinking. I don't have anywhere to go. I should have run back to the farm. and then what? Wait for Clark to tell her about him and Lana. Or for his outburst for spying on him and attacking Lana. Or maybe for telling her to get the hell out of his life again._ shaking her head not wanting to think about it she saw down trying not to freak out again and just breathe.

----

Luthorkingdom, courtyard,  
Clark let Lana go but shot her a look to warn her not to say anything. "nothing, I have to go" he said walking to towards the exit but Lex blocked his path.

"Clark tell me what's going on, you just attacked a princess, she could have you hanged for this." Lex told him.

"Lana and I were just disagreeing on something." Clark told Lex who looked at him not believing him.

"He's right, I provoked him by saying some things about someone that I shouldn't have said so bluntly. I should have used some more tact on the matter." Lana said to Lex.

Clark was confused if Lana was out to get Chloe why not have him hanged. deciding to go along with it so he could go home and check on things he said "I shouldn't have lost my temper, I'm sorry Lana."

"You're forgiven Clark." Lana said in her sweet voice the ring on her finger glowing again.

Clark noticed it but didn't draw attention to it. although he now felt attracted to Lana again he ignored it and simply gave courtesy nod at Lana before looking back at Lex.

"Alright, this thing you were talking about, do you mind telling me what it was that could get Clark to lose his temper." Lex asked the question looking at Lana.

"As you know Clark used to live in Avalon, we both knew this person from there and Clark got a bit oversensitive when he learned a new truth about her." Lana said.

"Clark Kent, you really are a womanizer, what is your secret?" Lex asked him.

Before Clark could answer Lana did "Well Lex you'd have to be a girl to see it but that he's got a nice body and is a good and kind young man."

Lex laughed then shook his head and said "I'm having a party tonight Clark, you should come. Oh and bring your friend Chloe with you. Be here at 7 so you have time to change. I'm sure Lana would be so kind to lend something to Chloe. and I'll help you find something to wear."

Clark put a smile on his face "sounds like fun, I don't know about Chloe but I'll ask her."

Lex smiled "good, I doubt she'll say no if it means taking you there"

"And of course I'll help Chloe with a dress." Lana said in a sweet voice that told Clark that it might not be everything she'd "help" Chloe with.

"We'll see" he said to Lex. "I have to get home now, farm work" he told Lex who stepped aside.

"I'll see you tonight then" Lex said to him.

"Yeah, can't wait. Bye" he said to both Lex and Lana before leaving the courtyard.

When Clark was out of sight Lex turned to Lana "So how did it go, you found anything more about this Chloe?" he asked her.

"Well no and yes, he's very protective of her. but we know he's in contact with her and that she'll probably be here tonight. the has is learned how to use some of her powers already. it's going to be hard to capture her for study." she looked at Lex her ruby on her ring glowing as she gave him another dose of her pheromones. ´_It's so easy playing these simple men. I wish I knew why controlling Clark is so much harder. But the harder it gets the more interesting it is._ Lana smiled.

"Maybe, but however powerful she may be she can't win from an army of soldiers." Lex said to her which made Lana's smile larger.

----

Kent farm,  
"Where is she?" Clark asked when he came into the house and saw his parents eating lunch at the dining table.

"Chloe went to the castle to see you and make sure Lana wasn't placing you under arrest or something." Martha said. then added worried that something might have happened to her "you haven't seen her?"

"I saw her, she saw me and Lana kiss. and when Lana was leaning in to kiss me again she threw her away, magically, by creating some sort of force field. Lana had some sort of rock on the ring on her finger that was glowing, I think it was magical. She said it was supposed to protect her from magical attacks but I saw it glow later again. Anyways Chloe disappeared again, like before, you know when I told you she disappeared. she turned into bright green little orbs. You haven't seen her?" Clark asked.

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other before turning back to their son. Jonathan then said "No, but if she...orbed out, she could be anywhere."

"I'm going to look for her" Clark said and before either one of his parents could comment Clark had run off in a blur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
Luthorkingdom, woods,  
Chloe still sat on a fallen tree thinking about what to do now when she heard someone scream. quickly standing up she began to run over to the place she heard the scream come from.

Running hard she stopped suddenly when she spotted a young boy she estimated about 11 years old. The boy looked at her scared as he said "please help me. They won't leave me alone"

"Who's they?" Chloe asked the boy coming closer to him until she was just in front of him. she looked down at him and asked "who's after you?"

"My step dad and his men. They make me do things I don't want to do" the boy said to her his voice still scared.

Chloe looked up and around for signs of people. She then heard someone yell "Ryan, come back son. You know you can't hide from me. I'll find you."

"Don't worry Ryan. MY name is Chloe. I won't let him take you" Chloe said to the boy trying to comfort him.

Chloe then saw a man who's voice it had been calling for the boy appear from a bush. "There you are." he said when seeing Ryan. Chloe protectively stood in front of the boy blocking the man path to him.

"Get out of the way woman, I don't want to hurt you, I just want my son." the man said.

"He's scared and doesn't want to go with you. besides you must be his stepfather not his real father." Chloe said to him.

The man glared at her and whistled loudly, 3 other men shortly appeared in the small open place in the woods when hearing their leader call for them. Chloe looked from left to right seeing the men come up next to their boss.

"Am I supposed to be impressed or something now?" she said to Ryan's stepfather.

"I don't care if you're impressed or not" the man said "All I want is the boy, but first I'm going to fk you. After I'm done my men can have you while I leave with the boy."

"Sorry to tell you this but I'm really not interested in you, or your men. Now I'm giving you the choice to walk away quietly and none of you will get hurt. Or you could stay and get hurt." she flashed them a cocky smile.

The men laughed amused by her and then one of them leaped forwards. Chloe moved towards him and placed a hard roundhouse kick in his stomach doubling him over, she then gave him an uppercut sending him to the ground.

The others watched dumbfound at how a woman could take on a man. "What?" Chloe asked innocently at them "I warned him" she added.

Another man jumped forwards and swung a punch at her. Chloe ducked and punched the man in his groin. then stood straight again to the mans wide eyes his hands clutching his balls and she pushed him backwards with one finger on his head. "who's next?" she asked them smiling amused.

another man came at her with his arms spread intending to grab her. Chloe sprang aside only to have her feet being swept from beneath her by the first guy she had fought. landing on her but she rolled aside just barely avoiding a kick that was aimed at her stomach. flipping herself up she came at the man who had hoped to kick her in her side when she was down and swung a punch at his jaw which he blocked by grabbing her fist in his larger hand and then twisted her arm so her back was against him. she could feel his arousal against her back and disgusted by him she brought up her leg and kicked the man in his face so he let her go. she then sprung forwards at the other man jumping in the air her feet aimed at him she kicked him with her feet against his chest until she lost her speed in the air and fell to the ground. Flipping quickly up she saw to her satisfaction that the man had crashed against a tree and was now on the ground in front of it unconscious. turning around she was just in time to see a punch coming at her. she flipped back her feet hitting the guy against his head hard and then sprang forwards punching the guy in his stomach a few time and ended her combo with a nice placed roundhouse kick in his stomach making him take a few steps backwards. the man angry lunged at her again, ready for him she rolled towards him and used his own strength against him as she lifted him up and send him into the guy who was still clutching his groin from her hard punch to it. walking at them she gave the man a hard kick against his face sending him KO and looked at the other man who cursed at her while still holding his groin while the other man was still on top of him.

"that will do" a voice said and she turned around to see the man hold the boy in a headlock. the boy seemed the try and break free from his stepfather grip but wasn't strong enough to succeed.

"Hey I'm not the one who sent your goons at me" Chloe said as she was trying to think up something to free Ryan from his stepfathers grip. "Just let the boy go and I won't come after you"

"You think you can take me" the man said.

"Hey, I'm not the one hiding behind a child" Chloe replied. "but seeing as what I did to your men you should be scared of me."

The men tightened his grip on Ryan and the boy whimpered. "I'm not scared. I'm smart" the man said ignoring the boy's whimpers.

Chloe glared at the man. "Let him go" she tried again only this time her voice sounded more dangerous.

"No" the man said simply and Chloe bladed her hands into fists then an idea occurred to her and she closed her eyes as she whispered something in a language the them man didn't understand but when the ground around them started to shake and blue lights began to form in front of Chloe he said "what are you doing" his voice scared.

The blue lights formed a ball which hovered in front of Chloe dangerously. Chloe opened her eyes and looked at the scared man who held the boy who was looking amazed at what was happening. she smiled and the shaking of the ground had stopped and only the blue ball which was shinning brightly remained. "Let him go or I will put this inside you and make you explode" she threatened him smiling at her own bluff, this was just a ball of energy from the earth which she could use to light a room or to recharge her magical battery. it wasn't dangerous, as far as she knew anyways. but he didn't know that.

The man gulped then let go of the boy. "ok now make it go away" he said to her.

"Ryan come here" Chloe said her voice kind. the boy walked over to Chloe and took her outstretched hand, not afraid of her.

"I did what you asked now make it go away" the man said obviously scared.

Chloe laughed "This ball is harmless. it's just an energy ball I conjured up from the earth." she reached for it with her other hand and touched the ball which made her hand glow she closed her eyes for a second enjoying the feeling of power that was joining her own "Sonno" she then said and as the blue ball had disappeared a yellow one appeared from her hand and shot at the man hitting the stunned man in the chest. the man immediately fell to his knees then to the ground asleep.

"wow, that was amazing" Ryan said to her. "You beat those guys and then just took my stepfather out with one word."

Chloe smiled "Well I had to save you now didn't I. Are you alright? He didn't hurt you too much did he?" She worried asked him inspecting him for bruises.

"I'm, fi-" he stopped when a blur suddenly stopped in front of them and a young man looked at them. "ne" he finished.

"Chloe" the young man said then looked around and asked "what happened? Are you alright, who's this?"

"Hi, Clark, I'm, fine. This is nothing, just a little disagreement. And this is Ryan." she replied.

"Hi" Clark said a bit uncomfortable but not showing it.

"You're a little late though. not that I needed your help. but it would have been easier." Chloe said playfully looking into his eyes then averting hers when remembering him and Lana kissing.

Ryan looked up at her as if he was reading her then turned around to see one of the men up and coming at them "watch out" he said and pushed them both to the ground.

As Chloe looked at why they were on the ground she saw Clark sending the man who she had punched in his groin flying hard against a tree and dropping unconscious.

"thanks" she said getting up and dusting herself off. "We should head back, do you think your parents will mind if Ryan here stays with us?" she asked him.

"No, they'll love the company. You still haven't told me why there're after him. Or are they after you?" Clark asked.

"That there is Ryan's stepfather who was using Ryan here for something. Ryan ran away and didn't want to go back. I ran into him and well helped him" Chloe answered him then turned to Ryan "what was he using you for?"

Ryan seemed uncomfortable with the question and Chloe sensing this looked at Clark for a moment before saying "It's ok, you can tell us when you're ready to." he smiled at her and gave her a hug.

A bit surprised Chloe didn't respond to the hug immediately but after a few seconds did. when they let go of each other Chloe looked at Clark and said "let's go"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Luthorkingdom, Kent Farm,  
"You found her. And who's this?" Martha Kent asked as she saw her son Chloe and a boy walk up the Kent Farm.

"This is Ryan, I'm sorry if I worried you Martha but I needed some time for myself." Chloe answered.

"Ryan's stepfather was using Ryan for something. Is it ok if he stays with us for a while. He doesn't have anywhere else to go." Clark said to his parents.

Martha looked at Jonathan her heart already going out to the young boy. "I guess so, until we can find his mom or some other family member for him."

"Maybe my locater spell can help Ryan" Chloe suggested then added at Martha and Jonathan faces "It's ok Ryan knows about me, and Clark."

"Clark" Jonathan said strictly that his secret had been exposed to someone.

"It's ok Mr. Kent. I won't tell anyone about your son or Chloe." Ryan said.

Jonathan still didn't look pleased that someone else knew about his son but didn't say anything more about it.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up." Martha said leading Ryan into the house.

"He's a strange boy. but I like him" Chloe said when she was alone with Jonathan and Clark.

"Well let's hope he can keep quiet about the two of you." Jonathan said to them before turning and going into the house as well.

Chloe watched Jonathan go and the uncomfortable ness of being alone with Clark returned. "I should go and see if Martha needs some help with something." she said to Clark and started to walked to the door of the house.

"Chloe!" Clark called after her and she turned around.

"what is it Clark?" Chloe asked playing dumb.

"Can we uh talk for a bit?" Clark asked her.

Chloe sighted knowing what was coming now. "ok, let's go inside" she said turning from direction and headed towards the barn.

----

Kent Farm, House,  
"He's resting in the guestroom. We should open an Inn Jonathan with all the people coming by. we'd be rich in no time" Martha joked.

Jonathan smiled "Maybe, but what kind of inn would this be then? we have a witch, and a boy we don't know what he's capable off."

Martha grinned and put her arms around her husband's neck. "I know but just because they're different doesn't mean we have to treat them differently."

Jonathan put his arms around his wife waist as he said "I know, I'm just saying it is a little strange to have them around. Lucky me I have my sweet wife to help me with it." He then kissed her.

----

Kent Farm, Barn,  
Chloe stood in the middle of the barn before turning around to face Clark. "ok I know what you're going to say Clark. and I'm sorry if you think I was spying on you. I was just looking out for you, I don't trust Lana. and I sort of lost it when I saw you two..." she turned silent and stared at the ground.

Clark walked closer to her and touched her chin with his hand raising her head u so she looked at him. "Chloe, Lana isn't the one I want to uhhm well date" he said a bit uncomfortable in this subject.

"So you just want to have her in bed then?" Chloe asked him not understanding yet. "It's ok Clark. I know you don't feel that way about me. we're just friends, good friends but nothing more. I-" She ranted having taken a few paces as she did so.

Clark grabbed her by her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers kissing her passionately. when he pulled back there was a dumbfound Chloe staring at him. "Sorry about that but-" Now it was Clark turn to be cut off as Chloe pressed their lips together again. She raised her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

When the pulled back for air they smiled at each other then Chloe started to giggle and let herself fall on a pile off hay.

Not getting what was so funny Clark just stood there not quite knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry it's just, I never expected this to happen when we walked in here" Chloe said to him.

Clark smiled and walked closer to her. she grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her." come here you" she said smiling as she straddled on top of him and leaned forwards to kiss him.

After a while they both laid in the hay naked Chloe's head on top of his shoulder resting. "wow" she said.

Clark grinned and said "You can said that again."

"wow" Chloe deliberately repeated looked up at him.

Clark chuckled. Chloe loved the sound of it with him so close to her. She could feel his chest rise and fall.

"Oh I forgot, we're expected..." he looks outside to try and guess the time "soon at Lex's. he's throwing a party and invited us. Lana is supposed to help you with a dress."

Chloe sat up and looked at him more closely "what? I'm not going to a party in one of Lana Lang's dresses. I'll just conjure up one." she laid back down and tightened her arms around him "Besides I don't want to go. I don't ever want to move"

Clark laughed and kissed her on the top of her head. "Me neither but he's the prince we'd be insulting him if we didn't show. And cause us unwanted attention."

Chloe groaned but then smiled at the thought of Clark in a tux. "Well alright, but only cos I can see you wear a tux." she sat up suddenly cold without Clark's warm body to warm up hers.

----

Few minutes later Kent Farm, barn,  
Clark and Chloe had both dressed themselves again. they looked at each other and smiled. Chloe took the few steps separating them to him and kissed him on his lips.

When the kiss turned intense and passionate she pulled away. "we'd better hurry if we want to make it" she said.

He grinned and replied "you started it."

"And you sure know how to finish it" she said smirking at him.

"Come on let's go tell your parents we're leaving" Chloe said then taking his hand and leading him out the barn to the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
Kent Farm, house,  
Clark and Chloe entered the house "mom, dad?" Clark called.

Ryan came downstairs and said "They're kinda tied up right now" he told Clark.

"What do you-" Chloe put a hand on Clark's mouth.

"Don't ask Clark. trust me you're best to stay in the dark." she told him and then retrieved her hand and looked back at Ryan.

"You didn't you know...walk into them or anything?" She asked him.

Ryan embarrassed shook his head. "no, no." he said then paused and added "I can read people's thoughts. That's how I knew you wouldn't hurt me Chloe. And that your parents were...busy. My stepfather was using my me to blackmail people for money."

"Wow, you can read thoughts, like everything?" Chloe asked.

"Only what's on the surface, what they're thinking at that moment. Only I can't read you Clark... it's nice, peaceful." Ryan said smiling.

"In that case read mine and you should know where Clark and I am going." Chloe told him then remembered something and walked towards the kitchen where the magic book was. she flipped through it until she found the right spell and memorized it.

"She likes you, you know?" Ryan said to Clark.

Clark smiled mysteries at Ryan "yeah I got that idea" he then said to Ryan making the boy look at him then at Chloe who walked back into the living room.

As Chloe smiled at Clark and said "ready to go" Ryan burst out "You two, you. wow"

Chloe looked a bit panicked at Clark not expecting for the world to find out about them so soon.

Clark blushing a bit at Ryan's sudden words about him and Chloe said after glancing at Chloe "We did, but we're not quite ready to tell everyone about that."

"I won't tell anyone." Ryan said.

Chloe smiled and walked up to him giving him a kiss on his cheek. "thank you" she told him. then to Clark "we really should get going if we don't want to be late...How are we going? on horses? Cos I haven't rode on a horse in forever."

"You can ride with me. Or I can carry you there while running" Clark suggested.

"Ah that's why I'm with him" Chloe said smirking at Ryan "He's just so...Clark" she smiled at Clark.

Clark laughed at that. Chloe grinned and stepped closer to him giving him a fast kiss on his lips. "Whatever way you like best is fine with me" she told him.

Clark swept her feet up so he was holding her in his arms, Chloe squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My Clark, you're just full of surprises today." she said to him smiling.

"I'm not the only one with the surprises Miss Sullivan" he replied, then to Ryan he said "Try to get some sleep. And tell mom and dad we'll be back as soon as we can."

"See you in a few hours Ryan." Chloe said before Clark blurred out the door and she held unto him while looking around trying to estimate how fast they were going.

----

LuthorKingdom, Luthor Castle,  
"They should be here soon, is everything ready Lex?" Lana Lang asked the prince.

"What do you think?" Lex replied, "are you sure this girl is dangerous?. I don't get why Clark would be friends with anyone who would deliberately hurt someone. " Lex said to Lana.

Lana walked closer to Lex and moved her hand to his cheek touching it as she sent another dose of her pheromones at him. "We've been friends a long time Lex. You don't know Clark that long, I've known Chloe for 9 years, she's dangerous. trust me" she said, the pink ruby in her ring glowing as she did.

"Lana?" a voice asked and Lana turned to see Whitney looking at them strangely.

She withdrew her hand quickly "Whitney, hi" she said.

"What's going on?" Whitney asked her.

"Nothing" Lana said before Lex could answer.

Just as Lex was about to say something Chloe walked in with Clark. "Hi" they said sensing the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room.

----

LuthorKingdom, Luthor Castle,  
"Clark, Chloe, glad you could make it" Lex said greeting the two.

"Of course, were we interrupting something?" Chloe asked Lex.

"You could say that" Whitney said to them. "Lana could we talk."

Lana sighted "sure Whitney, let's go outside for a moment. Excuse us" she said leading Whitney outside and into the room across.

"Well let's get you in a tux, Chloe Lana should be back soon to help you with a dress" Lex told her.

"That's ok, I have a dress that will do." Chloe told Lex who frowned at that wondering how she could have possibly have a dress that would do for a royal party.

"Ok, Clark let's go" he said walking into another room which was filled with clothes, Clark who looked at Chloe briefly before walking after Lex into the room.

Left alone Chloe opened a door leading towards Lex's private bathroom. She walked in closing the door behind her and smiled at herself in the small bathroom mirror. "here goes nothing" she said to herself.

----

Luthorkingdom, Luthor Castle, ballroom  
About an hour later Lex, Lana, Clark and Whitney were all in the ballroom where the party was being held. a lot of important people were there as well.

"Ah son, there you are" a man who Clark recognized as the king of Luthorkingdom said as he walked up to them.

"Hello father" Lex replied in the usual uninterested tone towards his father.

Lionel Luthor looked at Clark who was standing next to Lex and asked "Who are you"

"Clark Kent, your highness." Clark answered.

"He's a friend dad, why were you looking for me?" Lex said wanting to get writhe of his father already.

"Well-" Lionel started but stopped when the music stopped and everyone looked at a blond dressed in a beautiful light blue dress. the blonde even had a pair of earrings matching her dress.

Chloe a bit nervous by all the attention smiled especially at Lana who was giving her a deathly glare. "Excuse me" Clark said to Lionel and Lex as he walked up to Chloe "wow" he said smiling at her "You look..."

Chloe smiled at the lack of his words and took his outstretched arm "Thank you Clark. You look quite handsome in that tux yourself" Clark smiled.

The music had continued and Clark asked "Could I have this dance?"

Smiling Chloe answered "You may" and Clark let her out to the middle of the ballroom.

"I know her" Lionel said to his son. "I never forget a face, but it can't be her."

"She's evil that dress is not made out of normal fabric." Lana said walking up to Lex and the king with Whitney behind her.

"Just because the dress she's wearing is more beautiful then yours is no reason to call someone evil." Lionel told the pink princess.

"it' enchanted. she used magic, your majesty." Lana told him.

"Then it really is her, Chloe. The long lost princess of Avalon." Lionel said looking strangely at her.

"According to Lana she helped the demons get into the castle and kill her father." Lex told his father.

"That's crap" Lionel said looking hard at his son then to Lana "Your father kept her in his castle hidden ever since she disappeared from her own. didn't he" he said to her.

"It was for everyone's best interest." Lana replied.

"No it was for your father's best interest." Lionel said. "Tell your father I know what's going on and that the girl is under my protection." he told Lana. "I want you and prince Whitney out of my castle tomorrow morning."

"But your majesty. She is evil" Lana said again this time her pink ruby glowing brightly as she sent her pheromones at the king.

Chloe and Clark were about to kiss each other on the dance floor when she felt a magical pulled that made her turn her head. She saw the pink ruby on Lana Langs ring glow brightly at a man standing near Lex. she remembered that man vaguely but before she could connect his face with a name something came over her, an urge to do something and her eyes glowed green for a moment and she waved her hand. Green orbs formed above Lana Lang and a moment later a table sheet, which had disappeared from a table was on Lana. Lana screamed and guests looked at her scared.

Clark still had his arm around Chloe as the guards had their weapons out and walked closer to them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**  
Clark was about to move into action to make a escape path for him and Chloe when "Stop! Stand down" Lionel Luthors voice said loudly and the guards immediately stood down.

Chloe held close unto Clark scared and seeking the safety of his arms as Lionel Luthor came at them, Lex behind him curious.

"Chloe, it's good to see you again." Lionel said holding out his hand. Cautiously Chloe raised her free arm and let Lionel take her hand and kiss it.

"I don't understand" she said to him.

"I wish you no harm. I was a close friend of your mother Chloe." Lionel said to her.

"You may not wish her any harm but I sure as hell do" Lana Lang said waving the hand which held the ring in front of Whitney's face. Whitney's eyes turned red and his clothes ripped as he began to grow and change. The once human Prince Whitney was now turning into a large demon. Where Whitney stood a few moments ago stood now a large demon with big wings, horns, and giant claws.

"Get her" Lana ordered and Demon Whitney flapped his wings and then as it came from the ground flew at amazing speed at Chloe.

Clark jumped up in to the air blurring as fast as demon Whitney and the two of them hit each other halfway.

Guests were screaming and leaving the castle, Lionel and Lex were nailed to the floor watching the fight between Clark and Demon Whitney (just gonna call him DW now).

As DW and Clark were on the ground again DW used its claw to slash at Clark who grabbed his arm stopping the claw from hitting him and threw a hard punch against the demons jaw. The demon just roared in anger and let with its free arm grabbed slashed Clark on his chest. Letting go of the demons arm Clark took a step back and saw there was blood coming from the wound. the demon then bumped hard against Clark sending him flaying across the room against the wall.

"Clark" Chloe yelled as she saw him flying hard against the wall and landing painfully at the ground. the demon paid no more attention at him and came at her Lionel and Lex. Chloe felt the power inside her take over and as once again her eyes turned green she held up her hand and a giant force field was up around Lionel and Lex. she then turned to orbs and the demon just flew through her. The orbs came back together and Chloe was facing the demons back. Summoning the spear from a guard by using her gift to orb it into her hand she threw it at the demon the demon was already turned around again when the spear was coming at him. With one wave of his claws the spear flew to the side of the room.

Clark saw Chloe battling the demon and knew he had to get up and help her. As he stood at his fee again she quickly blurred aside to avoid the spear which DW had blocked with his claws and hit it towards him. Clark still in blur moved fast and as he came before the demon again he hit it hard in the belly. Then quickly did a roundhouse kick and this time he sent it against a wall.

Chloe saw Clark taking over her fight again. Her eyes had turned normal again and she now knew how to call upon her power and how to use it. This was her special gift, she knew now. She turned to Lana who was smiling at her.

"He may be strong, and I have no idea how you changed him or if this had been him all along. but you're just human."

"Yeah but I have my gifts, just like you" Lana said and swung a sword which Chloe didn't know how she suddenly got at her.

Chloe turned to orbs to avoid being hit and then reappeared and punched Lana hard against her jaw. "sword" she called and one of the guard's swords disappeared from his hand and into hers. Just in time to block Lana's second swung with her sword. Chloe smirked and then two began at their swordfight. Soon Lana was on her but on the ground and Chloe's sword was at her throat.

Suddenly Chloe was aware of something coming at her she turned her head around and saw DW coming at her fast. Then suddenly it fell to the ground and she saw Clark pulling a bloodied sword from the demons back.

This distraction was all Lana needed she rolled aside from under Chloe's swords and held her ring at Chloe as she got up.

The pink ruby glowed brightly under Chloe's eyes and she felt dizzy. She dropped the sword but the sound of the sword clattering on the floor made her look at it and fall out of Lana's trance. Balling her hand in to a fist she punched Lana Lang hard. Lana took a couple of steps backwards and touched her lips with her hand and winced. She looked at her hand and saw blood.

"This isn't over" she told Chloe and whistled.

Clark looked at Chloe and Lana and winced when Chloe delivered Lana a hard punch. then when Lana whistled he heard a sound and looked behind him where DW had just laid dead, or so he thought because the demon flew past him and pushed Clark crashing into the bubble force field around the Luthors. The demon then stopped next to Lana who climbed on.

"Clark" Chloe said as she had turned around and saw the demon get up and push Clark aside as it stood beside its mistress.

"See you soon Chloe" Lana said as she flew off on DW.

Chloe rushed to Clark waved her hand dissolving the force field around the Luthors. as she fell on her knees beside him he looked up at her. "I'm alright" he said sitting up. they looked at each other.

"You sure?" Chloe said looking at the book on his shirt from the claw wound.

"It's just a scratch" he told her. then he looked at Lex "sorry about your tux."

Lex held his hand out to his friend "don't worry about it, as you saw I have dozens more."

Clark took his friends hand and got up. Chloe was already up again. She took his hand in hers and leaned against him tiredly. "let's go home" she told him.

"well this was interesting" Lionel said to them, "but I'm afraid none of you are going anywhere"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**  
Luthorkingdom, castle,  
Chloe looked at Lionel Luthor hard "What do you mean no one isn't going anywhere?" she said in a demanding voice to him.

"Exactly what I just said" Lionel replied, then added "unless you don't want my help"

"Your help?" Clark asked him suspiciously.

"We can take care of ourselves just fine" Chloe told Lionel. "as you just witnessed."

"Yes, but the two of you can't take on an army no matter how powerful you are together. Especially if that army includes demons" Lionel told them.

"Probably not, but if I can get back to Avalon and claim my throne I can protect my kingdom with my people there and my magic." Chloe said to him.

"Do you even know what to expect when you get there?" Lionel asked her. "Has anyone given you a heads up on what to expect?"

Chloe looked at him in silence and Lionel took that as his cue to continue "If there are still people inside Avalon they probably be living in poor conditions. In no state to fight. I want to help you Chloe"

"Why?" Chloe asked him suspicious.

"Because your mother was a good friend. If she were still alive she'd want me to help you." Lionel said to her.

"Chloe, maybe we should let him. I mean we could use all the help we can get right?" Clark asked her.

Chloe looked at Clark for a second then turned her gaze back to Lionel "fine" she said "He can help." she gave in. "But I don't want to go over returning to Avalon or dealing with demons and the Langs anymore tonight. I just want to go home and sleep. We'll come back ok" without another word Chloe closed her eyes and took Clarks hand just before they turned to little green orbs and disappeared from the castle.

being left with his father Lex turned to him "What's the real reason you want to help Chloe dad. I know it isn't about her mother, she died over 17 years ago. what's the real reason you want to help her? What have you to gain from it?"

"Lex" Lionel said to him "I'm doing this for Lois." he told him it took a few seconds for Lex to remember Lois as the former Queen of Avalon's name but when it Lionel was looking at him "But I'm also doing it because I feel obligated to."

"What do you mean, you feel obligated to help her?" Lex asked.

Lionel looked him I the eyes and said "Because Lex. Chloe is my daughter. And she's also your half sister." he told him.

----

Luthorkingdom, outside the castle,  
Green orbs came together and Chloe holding Clark's hand appeared in the woods outside of the castle.

Chloe wobbled on her feet feeling exhausted, Clark steadied her by putting his hand on her waist. "Did we just..." he implied to her.

"Yeah, we orbed. it's exhausting but it got us out." she said smiling then frowned when she saw smoke appear from further ahead. "What..." she started to say then realized where exactly the smoke was coming from.

Clark followed her gaze, "no" he said and was immediately gone in a blur.

"Clark wait" Chloe said but he was already gone, gathering her energy she turned herself back to orbs and followed him back to the Kent farm.

Clark sped up his pace, going as hard as he could then suddenly stopped when reaching the Kent farm. and just run in normal pace until going to a halt at the sight the farm was in.

Chloe appeared next to him and gazed out at the farm, it was a disaster, animals were lying ripped open all over the place and the house was on fire.

"mom! Dad!" Clark yelled blurring towards the house. he stopped when seeing his father outside the house sitting next to a very still body of Ryan.

"Clark, thank God you're alright." Jonathan said.

Chloe had come up silently and sat on the ground next to Ryan checking his pulse. "he's dead" she announced to Clark quietly.

"Ryan is..." Clark said "Is mom ok, where is she, What happened?" he then continued looking at his father for answers.

"I don't know Clark, she alive but she hasn't woken up." Jonathan said.

"what happened " Clark asked him again.

"Ryan, your mother and I were having dinner when Ryan suddenly yelled we had to go to the storm cellar. that it was coming" Jonathan started glancing at Ryan's dead body.

"we should have acted father then to question him. before we knew it the something, a demon broke through the wall. We tried to run but it was fast and with one blow Ryan was on the other side of the room, dead. I tried to hold it off for Martha to get out but some girl the was on it had jumped off and said we shouldn't have taken Chloe in, and that she wanted the magic book. She then had the demon hold me. Martha tried to stop her with her magic but the girl, she did something to stop it and then there was this explosion of power and Martha was knocked back against the kitchen counter. I tried to break free and stop her but I couldn't. she turned to me and said she was taking my wife and the magic book. the demon then pushed me to the ground and they left putting the house on fire. I got Ryan out of the house but they took her Clark. the girl and the demon have her."

Clark looked at his father feeling to much emotion to bring out a word, Chloe put her hand on his back. "we'll find her Clark" she told him softly.

Just then something blocked the moonlight and Chloe looked up feeling a familiar presence. she then saw as the winged demon that was once Whitney dropped a body of a woman _Martha!_ she thought and quickly orbed up into the air. reaching Martha just before she was about to hit trees she included her in her orb and orbed back to the ground near Jonathan and Clark. a blood red arrow suddenly came at them and hit the ground with a thud, hearing Lana's laugh as the figure flew off she looked up at Clark. "she's alive but I can feel something is not right" she told them.

Jonathan had taken his wife's hand in his hands feeling helpless he asked "can you do anything to help her?"

Chloe looked from Clark to Jonathan to Martha and back to Jonathan. "I remember a spell in the book to help heal someone but there were some ingredients I needed for it. I don't know what they are. I need the book. All I can do is to call upon the spirits to watch over her and try to not let her die until I get it. The thing is, it could hurt her, a lot. the longer it's on her the more pain she'll be in."

"do it" Clark told her but Chloe looked at Jonathan for him to give the ok.

"Do it" Jonathan said after a while.

Chloe nodded and closed her eyes pulling the memory of reading the spell for her eyes. She began to whisper in a foreign language. And as the earth began to shake and the wind blowing hard Jonathan looked hopefully at his wife.

A orange light circled around Chloe her eyes green as she chanted. S it then shot at Martha making Martha gasp without waking up. then everything turned black before Chloe's eyes and she slumped against the ground exhausted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**  
Langkingdom, Chloe's old bedroom,  
Lana Lang walked around as she spoke.

"you know Chloe, they would have been fine, all of them if you hadn't come to them." Lana said picking up an sketch Chloe had drawn of a young boy Chloe recognized as Clark.

"What do you mean, did you hurt them?" Chloe demanded.

Lana put the sketch down and looked at Chloe "no Chloe, you did. The boy is already dead. Martha Kent soon will be. And not to forget Clark who had almost died because of you as well. Face it Chloe all you bring people is death. You killed the first person when you were born. Then your father got killed because of you. Now an innocent young boy, soon the Kent woman. You're poison Chloe, everyone you touch ends up dead."

"Shut up!" Chloe said not wanting to hear any more.

"Why do you think you're dreaming of me to tell you this Chloe. Because you know whatever I may have done that I always tell you the truth. I have as long as we've been friends." Lana told Chloe.

"No, you're a liar, you're filled with lies. You lied to me, lied to Clark, Lex even Lionel Luthor." Chloe glared at her.

Lana waved her hand and their surroundings vanished and were replaced by and landscape, Chloe gasped as she saw headstones with names of people she had loved.

"You see" Lana said as Chloe fell to her knees looking at her mother's headstone. "You killed them." she said and then Chloe's mind left the graveyard and she was in her old palace looking at a woman screaming in pain.

----

_"Something is wrong, it's killing her" one of the woman with the woman screaming said._

"GET IT OUT OF ME!" the woman screamed in pain.

Her stomach was glowing first it was just light but soon the enter room was filled with a bright green light, then it died down….

----

Chloe watched as the woman's stomach glowed bright green . She then recognized the woman as her mother.

"No" she whispered but then trying to look away but unable to do so.

"Yes" Lana said appearing next to her "This is your birth."

The stomach from the woman then opened and a small baby floated out. there was a lot of blood when she did. Chloe saw her mother looking scared at the baby then her head fell back motionless.

Chloe's surroundings changed again and she was back at the cemetery. Lana was kneeled next to her. "you see now Chloe. We're only trying to do the right thing."

"No, it's a lie" Chloe said trying to stand up but Lana stepped aside to let Chloe see another name on a headstone she recognized. Her fathers, the memories of her father's death replayed in her mind as she saw the grave.

"And then I haven't even shown you about the future." Lana said and Chloe was suddenly in front of three graves.

"no" she said. "no it's not true!" she said pounding her hands unto the ground as tears were threatening to spill.

On the headstone were written:  
_Martha Kent, Beloved mother and wife._

_Jonathan Kent, Beloved father and husband._

The last name shocked Chloe the most:  
_Clark Kent, beloved son and boyfriend._

"not yet, but it will be if you stay with them." Lana said to Chloe then added "I have one last thing to show you"

Chloe's surroundings changed again and she saw herself. Her other self was being held by a demon and although she struggled she couldn't get free. She then saw Clark battling 3 demons to try and get to her. Suddenly one of the demons claws came out of the other side's of Clark's body.

"CLARK" Both Chloe and her other self screamed. Chloe could see his eyes as the demon ripped his hand back and he fell to the ground dead.

Chloe bolted upright in the guestroom breathing heavily and soaked in her cold sweat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**  
Kent Farm, Guestroom,  
Chloe was sitting up on her bed looking around the room as she was trying to forget the image of Clark dying.

After 5 minutes she finally got out of bed and took a feather a piece of parchment and a bottle of fluid from the drawer of her nightstand. Dipping the point of the feather in the fluid she started to write on the parchment.

_Dear Clark,_

she stopped writing thinking of how to proceed. She didn't want to hurt him but knew she was going to if she continued on with her newly thought out plan.

_You're probably worried about me and wondering where I am. I'm sorry I left without you but I don't want to put you in any danger anymore because of me. I've already caused too much suffering to the people I love. And I want it to stop. Stay here with your mother and father and protect them. I'm not saying where I'm going to because you might follow me but I promise I'll be back with the cure for your mother as soon as I can._

Yours forever,

Chloe Sullivan, princess of Avalon

When she finished her letter Chloe laid the piece of parchment on her bed and opened the window before turning herself into little green orbs and orb outside.

----

Kent Farm, Martha and Jonathan's room,  
Clark and Jonathan sat in chair by Martha Kent's bedside.

"Have I told you about the first time I met your mother?" Jonathan asked his son.

"no" Clark almost whispered as his eyes were on his mother.

"It was at the castle of Avalon, your mother was the daughter of an advisor for the king and queen of that time. She was talking with Lois, the heir to the throne and I was there to inform the king and queen of the closing demon activity to our farm and kingdom. I asked permission for more patrols by the border. We were at peace with the demons at that time so the king refused. Martha was the one who backed up the idea of more patrols by remembering the king and queen of the things we were dealing with. that safety was better then to take a chance in having our people killed and losing a farm which provides a great deal of food for the people of Avalon. The king and queen talked among themselves and Martha's father then agreed to boost up the number of patrols that were done. When I thanked them and stepped out of the room into the hallway your mother came out after me. I thanked her and she shook her head and said that she should thank me for informing them." Jonathan told his son as tears were forming in his eyes, "I thought to myself then that I wanted to marry this woman who was so selfless and trusting of strangers. I still think that when I see her"

"She's going to be alright dad" Clark told his father placing a hand on his back. "Chloe and I are going to retrieve that book so we can heal her."

Jonathan pulled his son in a hug letting his son's strength reassure him that his wife was going to be alright. when he pulled back he looked at Clark and said "thanks son. Maybe you should check on her so you can be sure she's alright when she wakes up."

Clark nodded "alright dad." he said standing up and looked at his mother before turning towards the door and exited the room.

When Clark came into the guestroom he noticed the bed was empty and the window open "Chloe" he whispered he then saw a letter on the bed and picked it up and sat on the bed as he read it.

----

Border of Avalon and Langkingdom,  
Chloe suddenly fell from her orbs to the ground. 

"ouch, what the..." she started to say not understanding why she had stopped from her orb. she tried to orb again but nothing was happening. she then tried to move something but nothing. "my powers are gone." she said out loud.

a mans voice sounded from behind her. "duh, what do you expect with all the anti-magic stones at the border."

Chloe spun around and saw a young man standing there "who are you?" She asked "and what do you mean by anti-magic stone?"

The young man smiled "My name is Charles, and I mean that those anti-magic stones prevent you from using magic. Now miss, would you tell me who you are and why you are able to use magic. hence the name of the stone. Anti-Magic stone" he said to her in a obvious tone.

"I am Chloe Sullivan, Princess of Avalon." Chloe said in a offended tone.

The mans eyes widened, then he studied her walking around her. When finally having circled around her he looked at her again. "The prophecy is true" he said. "The princess has returned to her kingdom."

"Prophecy?" Chloe asked confused but before she could asked what exactly he meant by that the man kneeled in front of her and took her hand "Princess, forgive my manners. I didn't know it was you"

At a loss of words Chloe stared at him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**  
Border of Avalon and Langkingdom,  
Seeing Charles waiting for her to say something, quite nervous by her silence Chloe looked at him amused.

"Look Charles, I don't blame you for your attitude. I know most people believe me to be dead. I have to get back into Avalon. Do you know a way?" Chloe said to him.

"But according to the prophecy you are the one who will open the path to Avalon." Charles replied.

Chloe sighted, "stupid prophesies" she mumbled softly then out loud she asked "Do you know a way or not?" when Charles shook his head Chloe walked up towards the wall that blocked her path to Avalon. She touched the wall and quickly retreated her hand when she felt her hand being zapped by a burst of electrical power.

"It is sealed with the anti-magic-crystals and they zap everyone who touch them with the energy they've collected." Charles explained to her.

Chloe looked at the glowing crystals and then started mumbling Latin. She held her hands out to the wall and her eyes closed concentrating on her spell, a spell she had only done once before, calling the earth energy to her and also the energy of the wall before her.

the ground began to shake and Charles looked around nervous and scared. "Your majesty?" he said letting her know something was happening.

a blue ball of energy which was glowing immensely bright appeared in front of Chloe Charles shielded his eyes from the light while Chloe opened her green ones. with one final Latin word she sent the ball of energy towards the wall. Once the ball had hit the wall it spread out in a large hole and then the light disappeared, along with the stone and crystal. A large hole was now visible in the wall. "there is you way into Avalon." Chloe said to Charles trying not to let him notice how much that had taken out of her. Without another words she stepped through.

As her feet hit the ground of Avalon she felt wind blow against her. She looked out at what was ahead and a small smile appeared on her lips as she thought to herself ´_I'm home...if only Clark was with me to see this_

Chloe fell to her knees and let the tears flow down her cheeks "I'm sorry Clark, but I had to" she whispered.

A voice interrupted her thoughts of Clark and the choice she had made "Princess are you alright?" Charles had asked.

"I'm fine, it's just good to be home" Chloe lied to him wiping her tears away and trying to get herself back together. "Go back and find a man named Pete, and a woman named Amelia. Tell them about this and that I want them to meet me at the castle." Chloe ordered the man. Charles nodded and retreated though the hole in the wall.

Chloe looked at the castle tower that was visible from her point then began to walk. after about 3 minute she felt her powers returning to her and summoned them as she orbed to the castle.

----

Kent Farm, guestroom,  
Clark sat there on the bed thinking of Chloe. She had left, without him. She had left without him and telling him to stay with his mother. ´_How can she think she is the cause of this. The Langs and demons did this, not her. She is a victim from this as well. I can't just let her go, if she gets hurt or worse I don't know if I can handle that. I need her, Even if she doesn't need me I can't let her do this alone. It's my mother's life on the line. And she's not the only one who can risk her life to save her._ with those thoughts Clark got up and walked back to his parent's room.

"dad" he said as he entered the room. "Chloe left to get moms cure, she didn't say where she was going but I have an idea. I have to go after her"

"Clark" Jonathan started but Clark interrupted him "I know it's dangerous dad, but Chloe will need all the help she can get if she wants to get that book back to safe mom"

Jonathan sighted and let a hand go through his hair. "Ok, Clark, go, but be careful" he said to his son and he could see a smile on his sons face before he was of in a blur.

Jonathan Kent looked back at his unconscious wife and took her hand in his. "It's going to be alright" he whispered trying to reassure her as well as himself.

----

Avalon, castle,  
Chloe orbs reformed into herself before the large moat. "Down" she said waving her hand and thereby removed the obstacle that held the bridge up. with a loud bang the bridge came down and Chloe looked ahead into the castle ignoring the curious crows of people that had formed behind her when a woman appeared out of nothing in front of them.

As Chloe was about to take a step unto the bridge an old woman stepped in front of her. "Who are you?" the old woman asked her.

"I am princess of Avalon, Chloe Sullivan, here to claim my throne and thereby gain the power I need to dispose of the Langs who have kept me prisoner for 9 years and now have with aid of demons have poisoned Martha Kent, a woman who my mother the Queen of Avalon, Lois Sullivan, had recognized as her sister."

The old woman looked at her and stepped closer to Chloe looking closely at her face then stepped back "I do not know how it is possible but it is the princess. The Princess has returned to us, just like the prophecy says."

"ok what is up with this prophecy?" Chloe asked and when the woman was about to answer Chloe said "never mind I don't want to know. I have enough to deal with without some old prophecy making it worse. I have to take the royal test."

"Very well my princess, I will escort you there. Kyla!" the old woman yelled he last part.

A beautiful young woman came up to them. "yes grandmother" she said politely.

"Kyla, please make the princess' bedroom ready, and tell Krista to prepare some food for the princess." the old woman ordered.

Kyla nodded and headed off back into the town to get the message to Krista.

The old woman then stepped aside and said to Chloe "Princess" while leading her into the castle.

After they had entered the castle with a little help of Chloe's magical abilities to open the doors and the old woman let her to the to the main hall. there she was about to take a left when Chloe stopped and said "It's this way."

The old woman turned to Chloe and frowned "No, princess the test of royalty is this way."

"In that test I will only receive my title because of my royal blood. I am taking the ancient test. the one my ancestors took." Chloe said to the woman.

"But my princess, that is dangerous. that test hasn't been done in 200 years, with good reason. I remember my great great grandmother telling me about that test. It almost killed the king. And the king then founded the new royal test." The old woman told her.

Chloe looked from the path to the old woman then said "I know, but I have to. I read in the magic book that whoever takes that test will receive a great power. I need that power to help my people, to retrieve the magic book Lana Lang has stolen."

The old woman still didn't looked pleased about their young princess that had believed to be dead about to risk to die again. But she understood that the princess had to do this. "very well" she said to Chloe before leading her the other way up the middle tower of the castle.

When they reached the top Chloe looked worried at the old woman's exhausted form. "I will wait here for you" the old woman breathed.

Chloe nodded "Here take some of my water" she said handing her a jug of water. She then dropped her backpack on the ground and opened the old doors and stepped inside the room she had been forbidden to enter from her father many years ago.

The doors closed behind her and Chloe watched at the ground of the middle of the round room glowed white. She took a breath and walked towards the white and stepped on the circle.

----

Avalon, border, big hole,  
A blur stopped and Clark Kent looked at the big wall in front of him a few yards ahead.

Suddenly a sword was next to his neck, "who are you" a voice said. Reacting out of instinct Clark blurred and punched the man with the sword making him fly backwards and land on his butt.

A black young man and an older woman who was standing behind him looked him before the young man took had his sword out in defence. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you but I will if you leave me no other choice."

"I know you" the older woman said coming out from behind her son. "But it can't be you, can it?" she said.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" the young man said to his mother.

"Look I don't want trouble, I'm looking for someone. Young woman, beautiful, blond hair." Clark started to described Chloe.

"how do you know the princess?" the man he had earlier hit asked back at his feet and still holding his sword out but this time in defence.

"So she's been here?" Clark asked him.

"The man asked you a question, how do you know Chloe?" the young man asked Clark.

The old woman shook her head and laughed suddenly. "Drop your weapon son, and you too Jason. This man means no harm to Chloe"

"How do you know that for sure?" Jason asked her not lowering his sword while Pete had.

"Because, this man is Clark Kent. Chloe's best friend." the old woman said to Jason. to Clark she said. "My name is Amelia, this is my son Pete and that is Jason."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**  
Luthorkingdom, castle,  
"Roland, assemble some men, we're going to Avalon" Lex said to the head of the Luthor army.

"Yes sir" Roland replied and run off immediately to carry out his princes orders.

Lex walked to the window and looked outside. "Help is on the way Chloe." he whispered as he looked at the northwest where Avalon lay miles ahead. it would take them 3 days to reach the border to Langkingdom and then another half a day to reach the sealed of area that was the Avalon kingdom. But they would get there. they had to, He was not going to let his newfound sister face the Langs alone. Even if she was powerful and had Clark at her side. She'd need all the help she could get.

----

Avalon and Langkingdom border, big hole,  
"Chloe mentioned an Amelia and a Pete." Clark said to them. "It's nice to meet you. I wish I could stay but I have to find her."

Clark turned and sped towards the hole and suddenly right in front of the hold he dropped out his super speed to his knees breathing heavily. He looked up seeing crystals in the hold of the wall glow brightly. "what the..."

Pete hurried over to Clark and looked at the crystals then grabbed Clark and dragged him away from the crystals. a few feet away and Clark felt his strength return and rose up to his feet.

"what are those crystals?" he asked Pete.

Jason answered "they're anti-magic crystals." he told him. "they prevent people with magical abilities to use them. I've never seen any effect them otherwise though" he looked at Clark curiously.

"Great" Clark said sarcastically.

"We're going to Avalon as well. Chloe asked us to meet her at the castle" Amelia said to Clark. "Since we're not effected by the rocks we can carry you through."

"Thank you." Clark said to her.

"well let's get going" Amelia said to Jason and Pete.

----

Langkingdom, castle,  
"You idiot!" the king of Langkingdom yelled at his daughter.

"But father-" Lana tried to interrupt.

"Not buts Lana, you were supposed to seduce the knight and bring him to our side, if that didn't work kill him and the girl. and now you've done what? Poisoned the boy's mother and taken a book we can't read in hope they come here!" the king raged on.

"I tried father but-" Lana started again but was again interrupted.

"Tried! tried! You failed Lana. You are worthless. And you even destroyed any chance to marry you out to prince Whitney. Now what am I supposed to do with you?" the king yelled at her.

"Well, isn't that the question" a demon said walking up to them. it was the demon seer that had been helping the king before in order of his own king. "luckily I have the answer to that."

"And what is that?" the king asked the demon.

"the knight and the witch are in Avalon, the princess is taking the ancient royal test. The kingdom is vulnerable with only the knight to protect it." he held his hand out and a red beam hit Lana in her chest "My king has ordered me to grant you these powers and take your demon with you as you kill everyone there." the beam stopped and Lana looked up at the demon feeling different.

"Go now and this time do not return if you fail your mission." the demon said to her.

Lana looked at her father who then angry barked "What are you waiting for girl, go!" and with that Lana hurried off.

Will that girl succeed with the test?" the king asked the demon seer.

"It is unclear, the magic in Avalon is blocking my view and I can only get a few glimpses off the future then because of it." the demon seer answered.

----

Avalon, castle tower,  
´_There sure is a lot of white_ Chloe thought as she was standing in a white room.

"So you're the one the powers were talking about. You don't look like much of a saviour to me." a mans voice said and moments later a figure of a man came into view as he walked up to Chloe.

Not knowing quite how to respond like that Chloe decided to just cut through the chase. "I'm princess of Avalon, here to take the royal test"

"Yes I know who you are or else I would have thrown you out of my chamber." the man said smiling then added "I am your guide, you may call me Julian. I'm here to guide you through your test."

"nice to meet you Julian, I'm Chloe" she said to him.

Julian smiled and said "has anyone told you what to expect from this test gi- Chloe?"

"Other then that it is dangerous and you'll receive a great power if you pass no." Chloe replied.

Julian smiled and shook his head "You do know that only one of your ancestors passed the test, his son well he barely survived failed and told the people he did pass, and to prevent his secret from coming out he founded a new royal test." he paused then continued "But the powers told me one day a princess would come to take her test in hope to save her kingdom from the threats that it has. Like now that a girl with demonic powers, a demon prince, and a small army is coming to Avalon to slaughter everyone."

"Wh- What?" Chloe said shocked to learn this.

"Oh yes, they're coming to kill everyone in your kingdom. But as the prophecy says _"She will be the one to bring hope back to the world, the princess alone will be able to open a path to her home kingdom and free her people. Once the path is open she will reclaim her throne through the ancient royal test. enemies will come to destroy her kingdom in her absence but the people of Avalon must not fear for the princess knight and brother will hold them off until she is ready and when she is she will sent the evil back to the underworld so that the world will live in peace once more."_ So you have nothing to worry about while you knight and brother are where they're supposed to be."

"But I don't have a brother! And I left Clark at the farm in Luthorkingdom." Chloe said.

Julian smiled and waved his hand showing Pete and Jason carrying an in pain Clark Kent through the hole in the wall.

"He's in pain" Chloe said to Julian worried.

"Well what do you expect him to be in so close to anti- magic stones? Clark as you call him was conceived out of aid of magic. it is in his essence, why else do you think he can move so fast and is so strong? being near those stones is sucking at his essence, nearly killing him. If he was exposed to one long enough it could kill him. but don't worry he'll be fine now." Jason said to her.

He then waved his hand again and this time Chloe could see a man on a horse with a small army. when the vision of the mans face zoomed in Chloe gasped "Lex?"

She looked at Julian "Lex is my brother but that's impossible, his father is the king of Luthorkingdom, mine was the king of Avalon. And my mom died at the birth of her only child, me."

Julian sighted and waved his hand letting the image disappear. "The man who you think is your father, isn't your father. your mother had a one night stand with Lionel Luthor and you're the result of that night. Since Lex is older then you he will be the rightful ruler of Luthorkingdom while you will rule Avalon because your mother was the one with the royal blood, not your father. Now enough of this nonsense let us begin with the test"

----

Avalon, town,  
Clark, Pete, Amelia and Jason walked over the road into the old town.

"Everything looks so much the same as it did when we left" Pete said to the others.

"It is very much the same because the people didn't know what else to do then try and get their old lives back." Amelia explained, "They also believed in the prophecy, magic in Avalon was common use and no secret. so they never questioned when the prophecy was made that it wouldn't come true."

"it looks like they're preparing for some sort of attack" Clark commented seeing people, men and women, gather weapons and run off in the direction of the castle.

"They must be preparing for the prophesized attack" Jason said to Clark. "According to the prophecy you and her brother, whoever that may be, will be the ones defending Avalon." he explained.

"what? me?" Clark said not expecting that the people here expected him to organize their defence and save them from death.

"Don't worry Clark, I'll help you" Pete said to him already feeling like they were friends because of the common friendship with Chloe, although Clark's friendship with Chloe was a bit more then just friendship.

"thanks, but I have to find Chloe first, she will want to be here." Clark said to Pete.

"The princess is taking the ancient royal test. she is not to be disturbed." Jason told Clark.

"test?" Clark asked them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**  
Higher plane, white room,  
Chloe was no longer in the white room, she was in some sort of hallway, it was made of meta and although it was creepy not having any idea what exactly to expect she did like the place.

Julian's voice spoke to her saying "Chloe, the test you have to do has three parts. the first part you'll face here and it is to test you bravery and skill, the second part of your test will test your mind and the third will how you use your power. You start with the first part of your test now, defeat your enemies."

A demon charged suddenly at Chloe and she quickly turned into orbs letting him go through her before reforming to herself and while turning around used her leg to plant a hard kick in the demons stomach sending him flying back against a wall, not giving it time to recover she sprinted after it and punched it hard against its ugly head and another one against the stomach and them moved her leg kicking the demon to the ground. she grabbed the demons claw and pushed it though its head before it knew what happened it was dead and Chloe was a bit shocked to see it disappear in front of her. suddenly there were two demons standing before her. she rolled aside tackling one to the ground and then quickly got up and stood ready for the other demon. stepping back to avoid a claw form the demon to hit her she suddenly laid on her back having been tackled to the ground by the other demon. seeing the standing demon throw himself at her she held up her hands and was amazed to see there was sword made out of green magical energy in her hands with the point upwards. the demon saw it too and stopped just inches from her swords end. she trusted her self-made magical sword upwards and was pleased to see the green energy stuck out of the other side of the demon using her foot she pushed him off her sword and got up holding the sword out daringly for the other demon...demons there were three of them now staring at her with venom in their eyes.

"what the, can't you just stay dead" Chloe grumbled before jumping towards a demon and moved her sword quickly through his neck making the demons ugly head tumble off to the ground. not waiting to see the result but trusting herself that she indeed cut the demons head off she stabbed another demons and held her hand up for the third sending the sleeping spell at it. pulling her sword out of the demon she cut its head off as well and then stabbed the sleeping demon in the head. her surroundings changed and Chloe could see they were on some sort of platform now. she stood in the middle and there were now 12 demons surrounding her and behind them there was lava.

It was hot where she was but she knew this was the test of bravery and skill, she couldn't give up, she had to win this fight for Clark's mother, her people and most importantly for herself. as the demons stormed at her all at once Chloe orbed behind one of them stabbing him in his back and quickly moved on to another. But as she killed some demons more appeared and suddenly her arms were gripped tightly by two demons. She tried to orb out but she couldn't and she saw that her sword disappeared. "no" she said she couldn't let this be the end. she kicked her feet up but the were grabbed by two other demons and soon she couldn't move anything anymore except her head.

"give it up girl" a demon said advancing at her with a flaming fireball on top of his outstretched hand. "you're dead." he said throwing the fireball at her.

"fireball" Chloe yelled and she saw the fireball disappear in front of her and she threw her hand up so that when the ball reappeared above her hand it flew back in the direction the demons was. he fireball hit the demon and left a burning hole in its stomach. the demon fell backwards dead on the ground.

"You are powerful witch, but you are no much for us. Give it up" another demon said and moved at her with a burning sword in his hand ready to impale her with it.

"Never." Chloe spat at the demon and felt a power rise in her body. Everything seemed to go very fast she saw the demon advance on her but suddenly stop and looked at her scared, it then said something she couldn't understand. She then noticed her arms and legs were free and that she was standing glowing green light.

----

Higher plane, observation chamber,  
Julian stood watching on a large screen how Chloe was defending herself. then as she was killing the demons on the giant platform he turned and said "The level you've set for her is too high"

A voice replied to him "It is the highest level there is. She has a lot of power, we want to see it used skilfully and that the user isn't afraid to use that power. watch" 

Julian turned back to the screen and saw call a fireball from a demon to her hand and kill a demon with it. "Even held down she can still kill one of them, amazing" Julian heard himself say.

The voice didn't reply and Julian hadn't expecting it to and continued to watch and saw then that another demon charged at her with a flaming sword. "Do something!" yelled as he watched helplessly hoe Chloe was about to be penetrated with a sword. the voice didn't respond he then saw Chloe was glowing bright green. the demons holding her let her go and stepped back as Chloe floated in the air and landed on her feet.

"what's she doing?" Julian asked as he watched her glow even brighter then suddenly a green magical force erupted around her and expanded fast to the side of the platform throwing all the demons around her on the platform away from Chloe and in the lava were they disappeared. He then saw Chloe returning to the white room.

The voice spoke to him them saying "She has passed all three phases of her test. She has shown great bravery and skill. quick thinking, and great uses of her powers. Her power is great yet she has another great power which is slumbering inside her. She can move herself from one place to another, she can move object from one place to another because she is a witch, and finally she can generate objects or force field made out of her magical energy. All of them make her a powerful person. yet once of them she hasn't been able to tap into because it wasn't a power she has gotten from her mother. Part of why the girl is so powerful is because her mother was a good person. She gave up part of her magic to help her friend be able to get pregnant. She even gave her life up for this child. But the father he isn't such a good person. her mother always trusting of people had a friendship with him, when she found out that her husband was shooting blanks she cried on his shoulder and Lionel took advantage of her moment of weakness and had a one night stand with her. Lois Sullivan got pregnant and everyone including her husband believed it to be his she never told a soul the truth and neither did Lionel not wanting to lose his kingdom he had gained by marrying the queen to be. Lionel Luthors great great grandfather was a demon and although his great grandfather had some powers his grandfather, his father, he nor his son did. Since the girl already is magical the remainder of the demon heritage has been passed down to her as well and can be activated. it slumbers but you will awaken her power and sent her back." with that said Julian was suddenly also in the white room.

"Did I pass?" Chloe asked when Julian appeared in front of her.

Julian nodded "you passed, as reward I've been given permission to activate a power inside of you which has been dormant until now" he stretched his hand out and a silver beam hit Chloe in her chest she screamed at first when it hurt then she felt something happen inside of her something new was there, she knew it was new but not what it was. She looked at Julian who had stopped and was looking at her waiting for her to say or do something.

"What is this?" she asked him. "I can feel a new power but I can also feel it is different."

"It is a dormant power that has been passed down to you from your father who had received it from his father who's great grandfather was a demon. it could be activated in you because you are from a magical bloodline." Julian explained.

"so it's a demonic power?" Chloe summed up and then tapped into it seeing what happened her hand glowed yellow and then returned to normal.

"It was a demonic power, but it has been adapted and changed by the human genetics, it's a new power that has been developed. In each it would be different. If say your brother would be magical he would have a different ability then you. as would your father. You have the ability to heal someone with the power you have gained now." Julian told her. "now it is time for you to return, I'm afraid time moves faster here and there battle is already going on in Avalon. Goodbye Chloe"

----

Avalon, castle tower,  
Chloe was suddenly back in the tower "bye Julian, and thanks for everything." she then stepped out of the circle of light and opened the door. she could see the old woman laying on the ground bleeding to death by a spear in her stomach.  
"oh my-" Chloe started but quickly responded by pulling the spear out and placed her hands over the wound letting her newly gained power kick in.

When the wound was closed the old woman sucked in a breath and then said "behind you" Chloe spun around quickly and held her arm up with a glowing green force field surrounding it. Lana's fireball bounced against it and then disappeared. "you!" Chloe said angry.

Lana smiled "Hi Chloe do-" Lana didn't get the change to finish her sentence because Chloe waved he hand and sent the spear next to Lana and then hit her hard in her side making Lana tumble out of the tower window.

"And stay the hell out of my castle!" Chloe yelled after her then as she looked out the window she could see Lana being caught in the air by her demon boyfriend.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**  
Avalon, castle,  
Just outside the castle Clark stopped walking and turned towards Jason. "So let me get this straight. Chloe is taking this ancient test and can't be disturbed because then she'll fail and won't be able to defeat the demons force. I'm her knight and she has some long lost brother out there and we have to defend an entire kingdom?"

"That about covers it, yeah" Jason replied smiling at the nervous young man.

"So no one has an idea on what her brother is supposed to look like?" Pete asked Jason.

Jason shook his head "no, that's why no one really expected Chloe to be the one to fulfil the prophecy." Jason replied.

"This is just great" mumbled Clark as he entered the castle.

A beautiful young woman approached them and said "My name is Kyla, which one of you is her highness brother and which is her knight?"

"Uhh I'm suppose I'm her knight" Clark started "but as for th-"

Jason interrupted him "Her highness brother isn't among us. We have no idea who the prophecy could be talking about."

Kyla nodded at him "I see." she said to them "well at least we have her knight here...the brother will come when it is time." she said to Jason. then to Clark "Knight of the princess, we don't have much fighting experience but we have gathered our weapons and await your command."

Clark stood there a bit nervous not sure what to do, his eyes darted to the people behind Kyla waiting for him to lead them, feeling a determination rise in him not to let them or Chloe down. There weren't many people left in Avalon, he remembered it being much more crowded but he knew he was going to have to survive with what he had.

"There is a hole in the wall, it's how we got through. I was you 15 and Pete there to guard that hole and not let any demons or Langkingdoms troops through. Then I..." Clark continued giving orders to them.

----

Langkingdom, just before the Avalon border,  
Lana Lang looked out over her army that counted about a 1000 men, or demons. DemonWhithney landed in front of it.

"When we enter Avalon I want you to kill everyone you see in there. That witch has returned to the her evil empire to regroup before annihilating us all. we cannot let her gather enough power to accomplish this. we must defeat her now!" Lana shouted and DW spread his wings flying up and led the army behind them by flying forwards through the hole in the wall.

Surprised to see the people of Avalon seemed prepared Lana quickly used her newly gained power and held her hands out throwing fire at the upcoming man. she then recognized one of them as Pete, a servant who was befriend with the witch Chloe. she aimed at him and threw fire at her with her hands.

Pete fired and arrow with his longbow at the large demon with the princess he knew as Lana Lang on top of it and then quickly picked up his shield as he saw fire coming at him.

Lana looked annoyed at Pete and then saw an arrow stuck in her pet DW's wing. "to the castle" she said to him and he flew ahead towards the castle.

Clark watched a bit further from the border then most because his reaction to the crystals in the wall as DW flew with Lana Lang towards the castle. he then quickly focussed his attention back at the battle ahead of them knowing he had to insure the safety of these people first before he could go to the castle. Even if it meant Chloe would fail her test these people were his responsibility and he knew Chloe would be able to handle herself against Lana and DW. With a blur he ducked a demons claw attack and span around the demon snapping its neck and let the body drop dead to the ground not waiting around he sprinted towards then next demon quickly finishing that one off as well.

As well as he was doing he knew there were too many soldiers and demons and that they couldn't win this fight, still he knew there was hope because there was still Chloe's brother that had to come. He still didn't know if he believed in the prophecy but he did know Chloe's mother had visions that always came through so there was a chance that this prophecy was for real as well, it had been right so far.

----

Avalon border with Langkindom,   
"sir, we've discovered a hole in the wall not far. and there appears to be some kind of battle with civilians and demons and Langkingdoms soldiers behind it." Roland reported to his prince.

Lex nodded and rode on his horse to his small army of men that counted about 300 soldiers, plus himself.

"Men there is a battle up ahead in Avalon where the civilians are defending themselves from Langkingdom who as you know has collaborated with the demonic realm Acathla. They do not know we have come to Avalon and therefore we will have the element of surprise and we will have them trapped from all sides. Let go kill us some demons!" he said smiling as his horse staggered and he held his sword high in the sky. the men shouted their weapons also raised before following their prince towards the hole in the wall.

----

Avalon, border,  
Pete stabbed a demon through his head but then was thrown to the ground another demon on top of him and about to put his claw to use and kill Pete.

Closing his eyes expecting death her heard something tumble to the ground and then a heavy body wall on top off him. opening his eyes he pushed the headless body of the demon off him and looked at a man in armour and a bald head. he knew that man from somewhere. "Prince Lex" he then said more then a little surprised to find him here and to think that he was just saved by him.

Lex looked back at the dark young man and smiled briefly before turning back to a soldier from Langkingdom attacking him. he blocked his sword attack with his own and then countered an attack which was blocked by the soldier. the soldier then crumbled to the ground and he saw Pete again his sword in the soldiers back. Pete pulled the sword out and glanced briefly at Lex before facing another demon.

Clark was still killing demons or knocking out Langkingdoms soldiers before he noticed a change on the battlefield. he saw soldiers from Luthorkingdom killing demons and Langkingdom soldiers. As he punched a demon hard in the gut making it stager back he spun and landed a hard kick against the demons head hearing the snap of the demons neck he jumped high off the ground to get a better view of the battle he spotted Lex fighting on a horse ´_Was Lex Chloe's brother?_ he wondered. he then turned in the air knowing now that Lex and a small army was there he could go to the castle and take out Lana and DW before they interrupted Chloe's test.

----

Avalon, castle,  
Lana landed in front of the castle and stepped off DW. She pulled the arrow out of his wing. and looked at the wound. Another arrow scraped against her cheek as she looked up at the castle in front of her.

Her hand quickly to her slightly bleeding cheek she searched for the shooter spotting an old woman up on the tower with a bow in her hand and another arrow ready to fire she raised her hand and threw fire at the old woman who quickly ducked behind the stone.

"Lana" a voice said and she turned around to see Clark.

"Clark" she said in a sweet voice. "you shouldn't have come" she then added in a more threatening voice. "Kill him" she ordered DW and not giving him more attention she turned and entered the castle.

Clark sped after her but his path was suddenly blocked by DW, he bumped hard against the demon making it take a step back. not giving it time to recover Clark delivered hard punches in the demons stomach and finished his move with a roundhouse kick in the demons stomach making it stumble backwards but it quickly recovered and roared with rage before flying at Clark slashing his claws at him.

Clark jumped backwards avoiding the attack and countered with a hard kicked against the demons head making it crash to the ground. As Clark landed he saw the demon already getting up. He drew his sword and swung it at DW. DW held up its arm and the Clark was suddenly holding a broken sword in his hands.

"It's stronger then before" he thought out loud as he tossed the sword away and stood ready in fighters stance again, ready for the demons attack.

Lana smiled as the few people in the castle ran away from her as she threw fire at them. She headed up the stairs she knew would lead to the old woman who had hurt her cheek.

As she reached walk higher up the stairs confidant she was going to make the old woman beg her for mercy before she would burn her alive. she didn't expect another arrow coming at her as she turned the corner almost at the top of the tower. she threw herself to wall and barely was able to miss contact with the arrow. "you old hag" she said angry throwing fire around the corner. she heard a thud and looked around the corner to see the old woman sitting on the ground, her bow next to her. she quickly reached for it but Lana threw fire at it putting the bow on fire. the old woman withdrew her hand and looked at a spear standing across from her. Lana smiled and took the spear in her hand. she then with her other hand threw fire at the tip making the iron hot. The old woman looked at her not scared but with a defying glance in her eyes as she were to say, just get it over already.

Irritated with the old woman Lana stopped heating the tip of the spear grabbed it with both hands and pushed it through the old woman. she then stepped back smiling at the old woman's pain. the doors then flew open and Lana looked at Chloe.

Quietly Lana stepped back as she noticed Chloe only had seen the old woman dying on the ground.

"oh my-" Chloe started but then quickly pulled the spear she had put in the old woman out and placed her hands over the wound and Lana could see her hands were glowing yellow and that the area of the old woman's wound was also glowing.

Lana made a fireball and held it on top of her hand then when she was about to throw it the old woman sucked in a breath and said "behind you" Chloe spun around quickly and held her arm up with a glowing green force field surrounding it. Lana quickly threw her fireball but it was too late and she could see as her fireball bounced against the force field and then disappeared. "you!" Chloe said angry to her.

Lana smiled "Hi Chloe do-" she didn't get the change to finish her sentence because Chloe waved he hand and sent the spear next to Lana and then hit her hard in her side making Lana tumble out of the tower window.

"And stay the hell out of my castle!" Lana heard Chloe yell as she tumbled out of the window, she was caught however before she hit the ground by DW and angry steered him back towards the window holding out both hands and throwing fire with all her power at Chloe.

Chloe held her hands out in front of her and created a force field that stopped the flamed before it even reached the castle wall. When Lana stopped she dropped her force field and orbed out of the window and on top of DW. One hand yanked hard at Lana's hair as the other wrapped around her throat. she then orbed with Lana to the ground.

Lana moved her elbow hard back to make Chloe release her but all she hit was air because Chloe already had released her and as Lana turned around to face Chloe she made sure her hands were raised to throw fire at her.

Chloe was read for her and held up on hand to created a force field. while she looked up to see if the demon would be coming at her. as she was about to created a force field to stop the demon she saw a figure jump against the demon in mid air and then the demon fell to the ground with the figure on top of him.

Clark crashed to the ground on top of the demon and then was thrown off it by the impact of the hit. He got up and looked back where he could see Chloe "Clark catch" Chloe yelled at him then something glowing green flew at him. he caught it and to his amazement saw it was a sword made entirely out of magical power. he could feel the magic inside it as he held it and turned to the also standing demon ready for it again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**  
Avalon, castle,  
Clark swung is sword at the demon and heard a bang then a crack as the sword was pressed against the arm of DW where now a crack was in the before diamond hard skin of the demon. Clark quickly pulled the sword back from the demons arm and swung it at the demon again who this time used his wings to fly backwards and avoid the connection with the magical sword.

Roaring the demon then attacked making another slashing movement with his claw at Clark who ducked rolled aside to avoid a kick from the demon and then swung the sword against the demons chest from the side making another crack in the skin of the demon. Roaring the demon hit Clark with its wing making him land on his back hovering over Clark the demon was about to strike when he stopped and looked down to see Clark with the sword which was disappearing inside of him.

DW staggered back and suddenly glowed brightly as did the sword which Clark had let go off and was watching as the demon was dying. When the wings of the demon disappeared and the body of DW had shrunk back to the size of a normal human being Clark could hear Lana scream in rage. the glow then disappeared and a naked Whitney was standing at the place the demon had before all confused.

----

Avalon, Castle, other battle,  
Lana Lang was furious, Chloe could tell from her face. all her fire attack were having no use because of Chloe's force field ability. but Chloe could feel she was weakening by all the use of her magic. Her powers were stronger because she was back home in her magical kingdom once more but they still had their limits, especially since they had already been drained because of the use of them by the test and healing the old woman.

Another fireball came at her and Chloe called it to her hand and threw the ball back to Lana who sprang aside missing her own fireball just barely. Chloe held her hand out and creating a her magical sleeping ball and threw it at Lana who destroyed the ball by a burst of fire from her hands.

"enough games Chloe!" Lana raged holding her hands out in front of her while throwing fire at Chloe. Chloe held up her force field and also run at Lana. When her force field touched Lana's hands both of them were thrown backwards by the explosion of power touching power. Chloe turned to Orbs and reappeared standing in front of Lana delivering a hard punch against her jaw and another to Lana's stomach and finished her move with a hard roundhouse kick in her gut. Lana was about to fall to the ground when she put her hands towards the grounds threw fire against the ground and then delivered a hard punch against a surprised Chloe.

Chloe felt her jaw hurt of the blow and the burn wound she knew she had there, she could see the look of triumph in Lana's eyes and felt her own rage increase. Lana had the nerve to enter her kingdom, try and murder all her people, enter her castle. feeling her magical power rage through her body she held her hands out in front of her seeing as Lana's fire bounced off her body which seemed to glow green again. she then let that power out through her hands seeing a bright green beam emit from her hands through Lana's fire and hit her enemy.

Lana was standing frozen when the beam of green light hit her. the pink ruby on her ring at her finger glowed bright pink before shattering she screamed in rage as she knew she was defeated. A red glow went out of her body and floated around until it shot as a spear at Clark hitting him in his back and making him glow blue and then turn to normal again. Lana was laying on the ground unconscious.

Chloe looked at Clark, not even seeing a very naked Whitney, their eyes connected and although Chloe was worried about what had just entered Clark's essence she somehow felt like it wasn't a big worry. Looking at Clark she felt the guilt for pulling him into this life she averted her eyes from him to the ground.

Clark walked over to her and raised her chin so she was looking at him again. He could see the tears in her eyes and knew she was thinking on how they left things before she left and how she had ended it.

"Clark I...we can't-" Chloe started but he placed a finger on her lips and shushed her. "I know you feel guilty about pulling me into all this...chaos. And I admit part of me is scared of what I'm getting myself into, but not for the reason you think. But because I...Because I'm in love with you." He finished and Chloe was about to say something in reply but he placed his finger on her lips again and continued "I know there are dangers for me to be with you, any normal guy would rather run away. But your forget I'm not a normal guy." he smiled and continued "I'm just a guy in love."

Chloe was silent to his speech letting it sink in then at his wondering eyes she erupting in a bit smile before kissing his delicious lips passionately. When they broke the kiss she said "You have no idea how much I love you Clark Kent."

Clark smiled and replied "Not as much as I love you" he teased.

Chloe gasped in disbelief and was about to open her mouth to argue with that when they heard a battle cry and they realized there was still a battle going on outside of the town. Looking at each other they were about to go to the battle when...

Clark was pulled out of his daydream When he heard Whitney saying "thanks" to Chloe who had giver him a blanket to cover himself.

Chloe smiled sympathetically at him and said in a kind and gentle voice "why don't you go to the castle Whitney and tell the old woman there to put you in a guestroom so you can rest up."

Whitney smiled thankful at her and then walked towards the castle. Watching him Chloe sighted before looking back at Clark. They could both feel the uncomfortable ness between them and Chloe broke the long silence with "we should go end the battle" she then turned herself to orbs and orbed over to the battle. With a sigh Clark followed her running in a blur towards the battle.

----

Langkingdom, castle,  
"Your daughter has failed" the demon seer said in a dangerous voice to the king of Langkingdom. "and she has lost the power my king had given to her."

"Is she...is she dead?" the king asked the demon seer.

"Not yet." The demon seer replied still angry.

The king let out a sigh of relief, he may be hard on his daughter but she was still his only daughter. "I must inform my king of your failure" the demon seer sneered and turned walking back to his chamber.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**  
Avalon, castle, dining room,  
The battle was over and they had won. The Demons had been executed and the remaining Langkingdom soldiers were either in the castle dungeon or if they were willing to doing work under surveillance of Luthorkingdom soldiers. Lana Lang had of course been locked up in a private cell. As much as Chloe hated her she wouldn't allow Lana to be put in a cell with men so that she could be raped or use some ability on them to turn them in another pet demon. Although Chloe hadn't sensed any more magical presence in Lana Lang's body she was still cautious. Before celebrating the victory Chloe had ordered to bury the dead men and women and toss the demons bodies in a lonesome field to be burned. She had also asked for the woman to prepare a meal for everyone. After those orders Chloe had retreated herself in her mothers and fathers old room. Clark and Pete had helped bury the bodies and Lex supervised the burning of the demons bodies.

The old woman, Agatha, came into the dining room where large tables were decked nicely "Dinner will arrive shortly." she announced to the still quite large group of soldiers, the male local residents, the prince of Luthorkingdom, Pete and Clark.

Shortly after Agatha had left the doors opened and Chloe dressed in a stunning light blue dress, her hair combed neatly, she was also wearing a pair of long white gloves and there was a crown on top of her head. Having passed the royal test Chloe was now officially the new Queen of Avalon. The old woman who she had saved her life of, along with Amelia had reminded her that she was now queen. Chloe had been dead tired and slept a few hours only to be awakened by Amelia who told her that the old woman, Agatha was taking care of the food situation while she would help her prepare, telling Amilia she would been fine doing it on her own Chloe had sent Amelia to help Agatha in the kitchen of the castle.

Next to Chloe stood prince Whitney dressed in Chloe's fathers...or rather Chloe's stepfather's old clothes so he would come over as the prince that Whiney was. He held his arm out and Chloe allowed him to escort her to the table where a larger chair then the other chairs stood, since she was the queen, next to hers were two also decorated chairs and on the left side there was another slightly decorated chair. someone, Kyla came in with a tray of wine cups followed by other girls with trays of wine cups.

Chloe took a cub as did everyone else, the room was silent as it awaited the new queen's speech. Chloe refused to say anything until all the women were in the dining room as well so when they were she started "Today has been with a great victory, and with great loss of the people who didn't make it. I owe you all my deepest gratitude for fighting as bravely as you did." she stopped smiling and then continued "The battle may have been won but the war isn't over. tomorrow I shall leave and go back to the Kent farm to cure my best friend's sick mother. Then I shall visit the king of Luthorkingdom, who I have also learned during my test of royalty to be by biological father. I will discus an alliance with him between our kingdom, Luthorkingdom and Burmicia, the kingdom of Prince Whitney's father. This discussion will take place here in Avalon, for I shall orb them both here after my business with Martha Kent. With the new alliance we will liberate Langkingdom and the demonic ream Acathla of the evil that is in both realm now. Lana Lang will remain here at the castle during my absence. I've asked Prince Whitney to stay as well because after the story I have to tell the king of Burmecia he will want to see his son and let him confirm Langkingdoms betrayal towards them. and finally I hope that Prince Lex will look after things here until I return." she stopped looking at Lex who smiled at her and nodded "Good, now let us toast." Chloe said raising her cup high in the air "To the new alliance, this victory and the end to demon kind" she said and was about to drink when Whitney added.

"To the new Queen" Chloe smiled and they then drank from the wine and the celebration dinner began.

----

Avalon, castle, dining room,  
Chloe was seated in her royal chair eating hungrily from the food that was served and at the same time trying to eat decent. She looked to her left where Lex was talking to Clark As if Clark sensed her gaze he looked up their eyes connecting. Chloe quickly averted her eyes and turned towards Whitney "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

Whitney looked at her and said "Aside that I found out that my ex turned me into a demon, ok I guess." he smiled at her then asked "And you, giving what you must have gone through these past couple of weeks you must be dead tired of all of this war"

Chloe smiled at him and said "If I let myself I think I could sleep for a week. But I'm a queen now, and I have to put my people's needs above my own. And what they need is me making decisions to ensure the safety of the kingdom. Which means I have to confront my biological father and trust him to hold up his end of the alliance. I don't even know him how am I supposed to trust him. And he's my father, I also have to convince your father who I don't even know or have any kind of connection with other then him being your father." she let out a deep sigh and added "I'm scared, but determined to overcome that fear"

Whitney took her hand and looked deep in her eyes as he said "You can do this. I've been a prince all my life and you've just become a Queen and I hope when I become King will do as well as you, putting my people's wellbeing before anything else."

Chloe blushed at she looked into his blue eyes and saw truth in them. "thanks" She said to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. surprising them both. Quickly recovered and gave him a friendly smile before standing up and excusing herself from the table.

Lex was talking to Clark but Clark only heard half of what he was saying his eyes on Chloe and Whitney. When Chloe kissed Whitney on his cheek and excused herself he said "Excuse me" to Lex and followed her out of the dining room towards the main hallway.

Lex watched Clark go and shook his head smiling.

----

Avalon, castle, main hall,  
"What is it Clark?" Chloe asked him as she stopped walking halfway through the main hall and turned around.

"how did you know it was me?" Clark asked her.

"I just did" Chloe answered him.

Sensing she didn't seem to want to talk to him but wanting to know what was going on with her, especially since he saw her kiss Whitney on his cheek "we need to talk" he told her.

Chloe turned "no we don't" she said and added before she walked away "I appreciate your help Clark, but this doesn't change that I feel guilty for bringing you into this life. tomorrow morning I'll cure your mother and you'll be able to go back to your normal life. You're better off without me."

Clark stood there a second before blurring in front of her and blocking her path. "Clark" Chloe said but stopped when he pressed his lips against her kissing her passionately. She kissed him back then realizing what she was doing pushed him off her.

"You can't deny what's between us Chloe." Clark told her.

"I can't deal with this right now Clark. I'm sorry but I can't be with you, it doesn't matter how I feel about it, I just can't." Chloe replied.

"Is this because of Whitney?" Clark asked her immediately regretting he asked.

"Whitney! Clark, Whitney and I are just friends. I can't be with you because I can't risk you getting hurt. Because if you do I know I won't be able to do all the stuff I have to do as Queen." Chloe said tears forming in her eyes.

Clark moved closer to her attempting to comfort her but she stepped back "don't Clark. Just...don't." and with that Chloe ran off up the stairs leaving Clark standing at the bottom of the stairs watching her go.

----

Avalon, Castle, Chloe's chamber,  
There was a knock on her door "go away" Chloe yelled at the door.

"Chloe are you ok?" Whitney's voice asked through the door. When Whitney didn't get an answer he opened the door and looked inside the chamber. he could see Chloe lying on the bed where she had obviously been crying. Chloe quickly sat up and wiped her tears, she looked at her the pain clearly visible in her eyes "What is it?" she asked him trying to act natural.

"Chloe" Whitney said in a tone that said not to hide behind a mask for him.

Tears rolled down her cheeks "I hurt him." she sobbed and as Whitney sat next to her on the bed she threw her arms around him hugging him tight searching for the comfort she always found in Clarks arms. "I hurt him" she sobbed again letting the unfamiliar arms close around her and comfort her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**  
Avalon, castle,  
Clark was wondering outside of the castle thinking about his mom, dad, Acathla, Avalon, Lionel Luthor and of course Chloe.

"hi" a voice said pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked at the young woman.

"kyla" he said remembering her name.

Kyla smiled when he remembered her name "so what are you doing out here?" she asked him.

Clark shrugged "just walking, thinking"

"I see, who's the lucky lady?" She asked and when he looked at her in surprise. "the Queen huh. Well she is beautiful. But even though you are best friends with her you shouldn't forget that she's a Queen. I saw her with Prince Whitney together and they would make a cute couple."

Clark looked at her for a second and then continued walking.

Kyla caught up with him "Hey don't take it like that Clark, you are a handsome strong guy but she's still royalty. and you're just not."

Clark stopped and turned to her "I know that." he said "It's just...I don't know. I just thought...that we could make it work somehow."

----

Avalon, Castle, Chloe's chamber,  
Chloe pulled back from Whitney's chest, looking at him she said "thanks"

"Are you ok now" Whitney asked her.

"I will be. I just wish I could listen to my heart instead of my head." she told him.

Whitney smiled sadly and said "sometimes being of royalty like we are requires to make certain sacrifices. But I think you handled it wrong with Clark by pushing him away. You're obviously in love with him Chloe. He's a strong fighter and a good person. he'd be good for you and the kingdom."

"but what if he gets hurt or dies because of me?" Chloe asked him.

"Chloe, that's not your choice to make for him. You have to let him make that decision." Whitney replied.

"But-" "no more buts" Whitney interrupted her. "Go after him and tell him how you feel."

"Bu- thanks" Chloe said giving him a hug.

"your welcome, now go after him" Whitney said and Chloe gave him a large smile before hurrying out of her chamber to find Clark.

----

Avalon, castle,  
"you're right though, I should just let it go and move on" Clark said to Kyla.

Kyla smiled at him but then froze when she saw the queen approach. "maybe I was wrong" she said to him and then walked off leaving Clark standing there looking at Chloe approaching.

"Clark" Chloe said running towards him, she noticed a girl walk off as she approached him.

"Chloe, I've been thinking. And maybe you're right. Maybe we're both better off if we-" his sentence was stopped by Chloe's lips on his.

He returned the kiss but then remembered what he was going to say and pulled back. before he could say anything Chloe did.

"I wasn't the one who was right Clark. I may have become a queen but there are still a lot of things I have to learn." Chloe told him.

"why this change of hart?" Clark asked her.

"I was talking with Whitney and summed up all the reasons why I did what I did. For every reason I gave him he gave me one that made that reason..." Chloe said and then rubbed her head and turned around thinking of how to tell him this better.

"Whitney?" Clark asked her not believing it was again Whitney that was there for her.

"Clark," Chloe said turning back around to face him, ignoring his jealousy of Whitney. "The real reason is that I am scared that once I'm with you. I won't be able to live if you ever left me. You have no idea how much I love you Clark."

Clark looked her in the eyes and replied "I'm not going anywhere Chloe. I don't know where these insecurities are coming from but I love you too."

Chloe looked at him and threw her arms around him not able to wait any longer to kiss him again. He returned the kiss and felt a weird sensation inside him he suddenly pulled back and his hands went to his head feeling weird then when he looked aside felt something leave his body through his eyes. he saw that the spot was looking at, a wooden cart burst into fire. And then it was gone.

"Chloe did I just..." he asked her.

Chloe nodded at him "you did Clark. it's that magical ability I pushed out of Lana, it went into you and your magical essence adapted it changed it and now you are able to do that"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**  
Avalon, castle, Chloe's room,  
Chloe awoke by a sound of a bird outside of the castle, groaning she sat up. a wave of nausea filled her throat and she quickly got out of bed running towards the bathroom to hurl.

----

Avalon, castle, dungeon,  
Lana Lang hurled the contains of her stomach into the old toilet that was in her cell.

"not feeling well on this beautiful morning Lana?" Whitney's voice asked her.

"Gee what gives it away?" Lana snapped back before hurling once more over the toilet.

"You're lucky to be feeling anything. If it had been up to me I would have let you be executed." Whitney told her.

Lana looked up from the toilet to Whitney hurt, she hadn't really loved Whitney but he had always been a nice guy and she had liked him as friend and she knew something else that made this worse, that something she had told Chloe when she visited her in her old cell, hence the more luxurious cell Chloe had her transferred to. she quickly masked her emotions and said "Go away."

"You know with Lex in charge now here maybe I can get him to execute your sorry ass. so I0ll leave you alone for now." Whitney told her and walked off.

"You can't!" Lana called after him stopping him in his tracks.

"and why is that Lana?" he asked her.

"because I'm pregnant! And since you're the only guy I've ever slept with it is yours!" Lana said loudly tears rolling down her cheeks.

----

Avalon,  
Later that morning Chloe and Clark were walking together in silence over the path to the hole in the wall. Clark had refused to look at her afraid to accidentally active his new ability.

"Clark" Chloe stopped him and turned him towards her. He had his eyes closed "Clark opened your eyes and look at me."

"I don't want to hurt you Chloe" Clark replied keeping his eyes shut.

"Clark, you're not going to hurt me, even if your power activates I can protect myself remember. But Clark if you want to control this new ability of yours then you must first find the trigger to your heat vision." Chloe explained.

Clark carefully opened his eyes looking at her a bit cautiously. "I don't want to control it I want to get writhe of it."

"you can't, like I told you before the power has changed and adapted to your essence. it's part of who you are now." Chloe explained. then pointed to a fallen tree "try to burn that"

Clark focussed his eyes on the tree but nothing happened.

"try to think of the same thing you were thinking about last night when it happened?" Chloe suggested to him.

Clark blushed at the thought he had in his head last night, making love to Chloe. seeing the image of Chloe naked in front of him his eyes started to burn and suddenly the fallen tree was on fire.

"now that you know how you can turn it on you can learn to control it...what were you thinking off anyways?" she asked him suspiciously.

Clark gave her his charming Kent smile and said "you" he put his arms around her waist pulling him close to him.

"is that right?" Chloe asked playfully putting her arms around his neck and let their lips meet each other halfway.

Chloe felt their magic combine and suddenly pulled away and held her glowing hands out towards the wall. A large section of the wall glowed and then suddenly vaporized. Through the large passageway the other side of where the wall was standing before was now visible.

Chloe looked at Clark first a bit shocked then smiled giving him another quick kiss before letting them both turn to green orbs and orb off to the Kent farm.

----

Luthorkingdom, Kent Farm,  
Green orbs came together and formed Chloe and Clark.  
"so you haven't told me how you're planning on curing me mom" Clark told her as they walked up to the doorstep.

Chloe smiled "It's a long story, I'll tell you later. but all you have to know is that I got a new power."

Hearing his son and Chloe's voice Jonathan Kent opened the door for them and looked at his son and the girl who was going to save his wife.

"hey Mr Kent" Chloe greeted him.

"hi dad" Clark said to his father.

"hey" Jonathan Kent replied in a tired tone. "You got the cure?"

"Not exactly, but Chloe has a new power that can help mom" Clark replied as they walked in and together to Martha's and Jonathans room.

"your wife is gonna be just fine Mr Kent. " Chloe told him in a reassuring voice as the entered the room Martha Kent was lying in.

"I first have to revoke the spell I cast before I left" Chloe said as she walked over to the bed and started to chant. when Martha glowed and then turned back to normal she placed her hands over Martha's body letting her newly acquired power kick in.

Her hands glowed bright yellow light and that light spread into Martha's body. Martha Kent suddenly came up in a sitting position gasping for air.

"Martha" Jonathan said hugging his wife tight.

"welcome back to the land of the living." Chloe said smiling at her and Jonathan.

"Are you ok mom?" Clark asked his mother who was still clinging to Jonathan.

"Of course I am. Do you think I'd ever leave you two alone." Martha finally replied pulling Clark to her in a hug as well.

----

Kent farm,  
Jonathan had finally been persuaded to go catch up on some sleep after being promised by both Clark and Chloe that they would stay with Martha until he awoke. Clark had was outside practising his newfound ability and getting control over it.

Martha and Chloe were in the kitchen together preparing lunch.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Martha asked Chloe when she noticed Chloe was a bit pale.

"I should be asking you that question. you're the one that almost died. I felt it Mrs. Kent I felt how close you were to dying when I healed you." Chloe replied.

Martha smiled "And I have you to thank for that I didn't. And I knew that if I had died you would have taken care of the boys."

Chloe looked at Martha "I probably would have but I'm glad I don't have to. I've been a real mess these last few weeks. finding out I'm a witch, becoming a queen, having this destiny, people I love almost dying or being in danger, finding out I have a brother, that my father isn't my real father" Chloe sighted. "If it weren't for Clark and my friends I wouldn't have been able to pull through it all."

Martha gave Chloe a hug and said "Your mother would have been so proud of you"

Chloe hugged her back letting herself feel safe like she never could with her own mother. "just promise me never to scare me like that again Mrs. Kent" Chloe said when they finally pulled back from the hug.

Martha smiled "I promise Chloe, and please call me Martha."

Chloe smiled back then remembered something "Since the farm here is kinda trashed, you could come back to your farm in Avalon, I've asked my friend Pete to have some guys fix it up."

"I'm sure Jonathan will love to go back, he has never liked the Luthors here anyways. And I'd like to go back as well, I've missed Avalon. Besides seeing on how things are between you and my son we probably would be moving closer by." Martha replied.

Chloe smiled "I know, I never imagined I would be this happy, especially with everything going on with my life right now, but I am. In fact...I don't want you to tell him this yet before I know for sure but I think I'm pregnant."

Martha eyes went wide shocked to hear this, but in a good way shocked. "You...do you want me to check?"

"I know you can feel a different essence inside. Like I felt with Lana...she's pregnant with Whitney's child, her child is different from a human child, probably because of the things Lana has done with herself during her pregnancy. Anyways it's only been two weeks since I slept with Clark. With my new ability I'm just not sure there is anything." Chloe told Martha.

"Well I'll know, I was the one to inform your mother as guaranty that she was pregnant." Martha said placing her hand on Chloe's stomach.

Minutes passed and Chloe was about to ask Martha if she felt anything when Martha pulled her hand away. "Amazing." Martha said.

At Chloe's questioning look she added "I feel a lot of power inside of you Chloe and I felt another incredible power, at first I thought it was your new ability when I found your new ability."

"what does that mean?" Chloe asked her.

"It means that your baby if only an inch or so already is very powerful, like his parents." Martha explained.

That moment Clark came in and both felt silent. "hey," he greeted them and walked up to Chloe giving her a brief kiss to her lips.

"hi" Chloe replied then looked at Martha and back to Clark "can you give us a minute?"

Clark nodded and smirked "sure, I'll just go and check to see if dads up" he walked off to his parents bedroom.

Chloe watched him go and then turned back to Martha "Please don't tell him yet. Clark and I had some problems before and I don't want to tell him I'm pregnant so early in our relationship. This early in pregnancies it is also always a question if the baby will live and I want to be sure." Chloe rambled on.

"Chloe stop please" Martha stopped her and when she had her attention she continued "This isn't my news to tell it's yours. but you should know I haven't seen my son as happy as when he is around you. he Loves you, and he will love this child."

"I love him too. But I just want to wait...not for a long time just a few weeks. Just till I can feel it myself and know it has a chance." Chloe explained.

Martha smiled and nodded "Don't wait too long." she advised her.

"with what?" Clark asked as he walked back into the kitchen with his father in tow.

"Uhh telling you Lana is pregnant with Whitney's child" Chloe quickly said knowing this shocking piece of information would cover up her guilty looking face.

"Lana is pregnant?" Clark asked not believing the girl who almost killed his mother was blessed with a child from someone he hadn't like because of his jealousy but knew was a good guy or Chloe wouldn't be friends with him.

"about 2 months." Chloe said to him.

"Does Whitney know?" Clark asked.

"Not yet, Lana begged me not to tell him yet. And as much as I hate her the child is innocent and Lana is the mother and deserves to tell him when she's ready. She claims she was on some sort of spell by her father. But we have yet to figure that out." Chloe answered.

Martha put the plate with sandwiches on the dining table and Clark said "That looks good, I'm starving." Chloe and Martha laughed as they started eating lunch.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**  
Luthorkingdom,  
After lunch Chloe had said goodbye to the Kents including Clark because Chloe thought it best if Clark helped his parents move to Avalon and get everything there in order at their old farm. She would meet up with them at in Avalon, after getting Lionel and the king of Burmecia.

Spotting Lionel in his room in the castle Chloe let herself form together again and looked at Lionel's surprised face trying to remain cool like a queen would and handle it without getting emotional.

Guards came at her but before Chloe even raised her hands to hold them off with her force field Lionel's hand was up and the guards stopped dead in their tracks. "leave us" Lionel told them and the guards immediately obeyed him leaving him and Chloe alone.

"Hi again dad" Chloe said trying not to sound to upset with him as she was.

"So you know" Lionel replied in his usual cool tone "good"

"Good? that's it?" Chloe asked not believing him.

"Yes, is this the only reason why you're here" he said as he started to poor himself some scotch.

Chloe's eyes narrows how in the world could she be related to this man. then sighting as she remembered the main reason why she was here.

"I need your help. I want to form an alliance between our kingdoms and Burmecia to free Langkingdom and the demonic realm Acathla." she said to him cutting straight to the point.

Lionel turned to look at her "You think you're ready for that?" he asked her. "You've just become queen and you already want to go to war?"

"Look, if you don't want to help me just say so I'll find a way to defeat them with or without your help." Chloe replied and turned to walk out momentarily forgotten she could just orb out.

"I'll help you" Lionel said to her stopping her in her tracks and making her face him again "You're my daughter and if your kingdom is in trouble I'll help you. I was making sure you were really ready for this."

"good, do you want to tell someone we'll be leaving for Burmecia and then to Avalon?" Chloe asked him.

"I am the king here Chloe." Lionel replied.

"Whatever, just hurry up" Chloe replied to him.

Lionel looked at her a small smile on his lips when he remembered something about Chloe's attitude that resembled her mothers. he then walked outside.

About two minutes later he returned "ready?" Chloe asked him.

"let's go" Lionel replied then asked "how are we-" Chloe had grabbed his hand and both of them turned to orbs and went out the window.

----

Burmecia, castle,  
in the middle of the throne room green orbs came together and formed Chloe and the king of Luthorkingdom.

Alarmed guards raised their weapons at them, Chloe simply raised her arms up creating force fields to keep them away from them.

"Lionel, is that you?" the king of Burmecia asked.

"Liam, Elizabeth, how are you?" Lionel asked the king and queen who were seating in large chairs at the end of the room.

King Liam commanded with his hands for the guards to stand down and they did "What brings you here, and how?" he asked him.

Chloe dropped her force fields and stepped forwards "I brought him here, with aid of my magic."

"And who exactly are you?" Elizabeth asked her "You look familiar." she added trying to place Chloe in her memory.

"My name is Chloe Sullivan, I'm the new Queen of Avalon." Chloe answered.

"That can't be, Chloe died" Liam said.

"It is her, I see the resemblance to Lois. I remember her now. But what happened if you didn't die?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was held prisoner at Langkingdoms castle, you should also know that when I escaped Lana Lang, probably under influence from her father, turned your son into a demon. He's fine now, Clark, my boyfriend, and I managed to change him back and Lana is in custody as well." Chloe explained briefly.

"What! My Whitney was changed into a demon?" Elizabeth said shocked.

"It is true, I saw it happen with my own eyes. But he is alright now and waiting for us in Avalon" Lionel assured them.

"Why should we believe you?" Liam asked them sceptically.

"What possible reason do you have not to. I mean you have the word of the king of Luthorkingdom and the queen of Avalon. If I were to lie to you what would I gain? I have already shown you I'm quite powerful and could have killed you. So why waste time telling you all of this if I could have done it and be gone before any of your soldiers know what had just happened. But I come here in peace, I come for your help like I came to Lionel for help. I want our three kingdoms to form an alliance to free langkingdom and the demonic realm Acathla of the evil that resides there." Chloe told him.

"I see, well I'm still not sure..." Liam started but stopped thinking.

"I'll take you to Avalon to see your son, he can confirm what I have already told you." Chloe said.

"I'll go there by myself." Liam said.

"Look Liam, my way we'll be there in minutes, your way it could take days. Just take my hand, trust me." Chloe replied.

"I want to go to, I want to see for myself if my son is alright" Elizabeth said.

"you sure you're powerful enough to transport 3 people with you?" Lionel asked Chloe. "or should I make it five people since you're also with child"

"How do you know I'm...you put the Kent Farm on surveillance and had my private conversation with Martha listened to." Chloe accused him.

"Well yes, how else would I know if both my children survived that prophecy." Lionel answered.

Chloe gave him a look that needed no words until Liam asked "both your children, you only have a son Lionel."

"When my wife was sick I was a mess, Chloe's mother was there for me and when she found out her husband couldn't father her a child we slept together. Immediately after we realised it was a mistake, we both were in love with other people but a month later Lois told me she was pregnant, she told me it was mine and then said that if I cared about her I would let her be raised by her husband and not interfere. I had no intention to be denied my daughter but when Lois died giving birth I decided to respect her whish and let her husband raise her." Lionel explained.

Chloe was standing uncomfortable near Lionel, it was weird hearing the story from her father, he seemed to care about her mother but there was still this feeling of distrust she had with him. Something just didn't feel right around that man. She remembered Lex warnings about Lionel back in Avalon and part of her had dismissed them just wanting to get to know her father, another part of her had kept it in mind and agreed with him to be careful. snapping out her thoughts she asked "shall we go?"

she held out her hands and said "just take my hands"

After hesitating the queen too her hand in her own and her husband placed his hand next to his wife's. Lionel was already holding her other hand.

Closing her eyes and concentrating as she called upon the magic inside of her and letting it flow through her body and into the hands of the persons holding her hands she along with Lionel, Liam and Elizabeth turned to green little orbs and orbed out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**  
Avalon, castle, throne room,  
When Chloe reached her destination, Avalon castle and turned back to her human form in her throne room along with her "passengers" so to say she wobbled on her feet feeling exhausted but pleased she made it.

Spotting Kyla "Kyla, can you inform prince Whitney and prince Lex and ask them if they could join us here" Chloe asked her.

Nodding Kyla left and Chloe turned back to her company "please make yourselves comfortable. I'll have your rooms prepared, excuse me" Chloe excused herself from the others and walked out of the throne room towards the kitchen. spotting two of the young women talking to them she asked them to prepare two rooms.

Sighting she walked outside into the large garden. she took a deep breath trying to gather strength for the negotiations to the alliance she was about to form. absentminded she rubbed her stomach and smiled thinking off her little baby growing inside of her. a baby that counted on her to do this. She wasn't going to let him or her down. She was going to make sure he or she would grow up without any demonic threat to deal with.

Lost in thoughts she hadn't noticed Clark walked up to her until he put his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her hair. feeling his familiar essence behind her she smiled and relaxed immediately in his arms. "How did you find me here?" she asked him.

Clark thought a moment and then asked "If I were blind I would see you...besides I have super speed, after hearing you were back I could have just run around until I found you"

Chloe turned around in his arms punching his chest playfully. "just like you to ruin a perfect romantic moment." she told him.

Clark just smiled and said "come here" he lowered his head letting their lips touch and lose themselves in their kiss.

When they finally pulled back for air they smiled at each other, "come on, I'm sure they're done grilling their sons for information by now. especially Lex knowing his relationship with his father." he paused then asked her as they walked back towards the castle his arms around her "how did it go? with your father I mean?"

Chloe sighted and rested her head against him as they walked "It was weird. first he was like Lex described him then when we got to Burmecia he told how he was my father and why he wasn't there to raise me. part of me wants to believe him and give him a chance..."

"And the other part doesn't trust him?" Clark asked her as they entered the castle through the kitchen.

"Yeah" Chloe said raising her head off his shoulder to look at him "I just don't trust him yet, like he had your fathers farm under surveillance and overheard...some personal things we said there." she had almost told him about her being pregnant and it was weird but she felt guilty and relieved at the same time when she didn't.

----

Avalon, castle,  
As Chloe and Clark walked into the throne room where loud talking by Whitney, and his parents was being done and more quiet yet a more tenser conversation between Lex and his father, was being done.

Clearing her throat the room fell silent and eyes turned to her expectantly.

"Now that we're all here we can start working out the details of our alliance, if everyone is in, that is?" Chloe asked them.

"Burmucia is in, what king Logan has done to my son is unforgivable. He must be put to justice." King Liam of Burmecia spoke.

"I already agreed to your alliance Chloe. A father must protect his daughter." Lionel spoke.

"Not to forget what King Logan had his daughter do at our castle. not calling war on them would be a sign of weakness." Lex added to his fathers comment.

"ok, now that we're all in, let's discuss our strategy." Chloe said leading everyone to a better suited room for this kind of talk.

----

Chloe was walking in a dark castle she knew well by the years she spent locked up inside of it. She was walking in her white nightgown and walked with her arms crossed trying to warm herself up as she walked.

"welcome Chloe" a voice said and she stopped and looked into a room where the doors were open from. it was dark but she could see a figure inside the room. "who's there" she asked taking a step towards the room.

The voice laughed and Chloe stopped trying to make out who it was. "I am your new king" the voice then said stepping out of the darkness to reveal a large well build man. His eyes were glowing bright red and he had a horn on his forehead.

In automatic reaction Chloe raised her hand to call up a force field but nothing. "Your powers don't work around me Chloe." the man said stepping closer making Chloe step back until she was against a wall.

"Clark will save me." Chloe said determined not to let him know she was scared.

"you mean this mortal" the man spoke raising a hand and a purple cage came forwards with an unconscious Clark inside.

"Clark" Chloe called dashing towards the cage but was stopped by the demon man.

"He's not worthy of you Chloe. join me and we'll rule this world together." the demon man said.

"You're the king of demons, Acathla." Chloe then realized.

Acathla smiled and turned her more towards him and away from Clark in the cage. "I'll never join you" Chloe said looking at him with angry eyes.

"weather you want to or not my dear you will do as I sa-" Acathla stopped and turned around just in time to see a sword come at him he grabbed the sword and yanked it out of Lana's hands.

"Foolish girl, you dare to defy me?" Acathla raged but it was the distraction Chloe needed bringing up her knee and kneeing Acathla hard in his groin. grabbing the sword out of Acathla's hand as he bend out in pain she moved towards the cage Clark was in. swinging the sword at the lock of the door of the cage she tried to break the lock. "Chloe you have to charge it with your magic." Lana said as she came up to her.

"My powers aren't working Lana" Chloe said swinging the sword again.

"This is your dream Chloe, he's powerful but you control the dream you are in. just concentrate." Lana told Chloe.

As Chloe concentrated and swung the sword against the lock one more time the lock gave and the cage door opened. Just then Lana screamed in pain and Chloe spun her head seeing Acathla pulling a dagger from Lana's stomach. blood ticking from the steel Chloe reacted fast charging her sword with her magical energy again she swung at Acathla who stopped back but not fast enough and Chloe managed to make a second swing with her sword and cut off part of Acathla's horn. Seeing blood come out of it she dropped the sword and grabbed an still unconscious Clark's hand along with Lana's bloodied one and called upon her magic again letting it flow through her, Clark and Lana. there was a white flash and Chloe bolted upright in her bedroom at Avalon castle.

"Lana" Chloe breathed before turning to orbs down towards the dungeon.

----

Avalon castle, dungeon,  
Chloe orbs turned back to her own self making the guard on patrol in the dungeons startle. "Get someone to check on Clark Kent" she ordered the guard as she looked around for Lana's cell. spotting a bloody blanket Chloe quickly orbed inside Lana's cell and placed her hands on Lana's stomach wound.

"My baby...Chloe" Lana whimpered scared as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Shh" Chloe tried to calm her as she let her healing ability kick in and felt the connection between them. She felt the essence of the baby Lana was carrying, it was weak. she quickly fed it with her healing magic as she healed the wound.

When Lana's wound was healed Chloe pulled her hands of Lana's stomach. She smiled at Lana "He's fine" she said to her.

Lana sighted in relief the tears still coming down her cheek. "Thank you Chloe" she said pulling Chloe in a hug.

Chloe felt herself respond to Lana's hug, ´_Am I actually comforting Lana Lang?_ she thought to herself feeling confused by their situation.

"he?" Lana suddenly asked pulling Chloe out of her thoughts and the hug.

"I dunno how but I felt it was a boy when I healed both of you. he's also quite powerful." Chloe said as the two women looked at each other.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**  
Avalon, Castle,  
A guard came walking up to Chloe and Lana,

"Your majesty" he interrupted his queen and Lana's talking.

"what is it?" Chloe asked her guts contracting together as she expected bad news. "Is Clark ok?"

"When our guards got at the Kent farm we found Martha and Jonathan Kent unconscious and Clark Kent gone. After taking his parents statement it is clear they were attack by a warlock and 2 demons. Clark killed one but was stopped by the warlock. Martha Kent tried to fight the warlock but wasn't powerful enough and she and her husband were knocked unconscious by a spell as the demon carried Clark Kent out of the house." the guard reported.

"I have to go and save him." Chloe said absentminded standing up and readied herself to orb out.

"Chloe wait, you can't go after him alone. You formed an Alliance you should talk it over with Lionel and Liam before taking action." Lana told her.

Chloe paused taking it in "You're right Lana, but we have to move fast. Inform King Liam and King Lionel, Martha and Jonathan Kent are in charge while I'm doing my own rescue mission."

"Your highness-" the guard started.

"Move!" Chloe ordered the guard loudly, making the guard jump and hurry off.

Chloe swung her hand at the door moving the locking mechanism and opening the door of Lana's cell. "Lana, inform Whitney and Lex of what happened. Tell them to make sure the well south of the castle on the hilltop is secure cos that is where I'll be coming out with Clark. If you try anything to screw this up or betray me I will have your head." Chloe warned her and then turned into green orbs flying off.

----

Avalon, castle,  
"Why should we believe you Lana?" Whitney asked her as she had informed him and Lex of what Chloe and she had experienced.

"Because if you don't Chloe won't be able to save Clark." Lana countered.

"You're for real with this...Is this why my father, the Kents and King Liam are in the throne room talking." Lex said.

"It is, Chloe ordered that the Kents were in charge while she was absent. She wants us to secure the well on the hilltop south of the castle. If the battle erupts soon we need to move now." Lana told them.

"Let's go then" Whitney said to the others as they made their way to the throne room to inform their parents.

----

Avalon, castle, throne room,  
"This is ridicules, a farmer in charge of a kingdom" Lionel Luthor said as he was informed by the guard of the news.

"What was she supposed to do Lionel, put you in charge?" Jonathan asked him.

"I'd do better then you peasant." Lionel countered.

"That's enough, both of you, we have to take action. If Chloe left this man in charge she must feel she can trust him to do a good job." the queen of Burmucia told them in a stern voice.

Both men looked at each other with a look that could kill but said nothing. "Alright, let's discuss on how we are going to handle this." Liam said to the other two men, right then the door opened and Lex, Lana and Whitney entered.

----

Langkingdom, castle,  
"she's coming closer" Acathla said to his demon seer and King Logan.

"Sire, are you sure it is wise to lure her here. I mean she...damaged your horn" the demon seer said to his king.

"She's just a girl, she got lucky in the dream. I wasn't expecting Lana to show up" Acathla said giving Logan a hard glare. "Anyways that was in the dream, she had the advantage in. She won't have that this time."

"not to mention that we have her boyfriend sire" a man dressed in a dark robe said as he walked into the room.

"Ahh, Zack, good work in capturing the boyfriend. This will make things easier to make her cooperate." Acathla said smiling demonically.

"I'm not cooperating with you even if you killed me" a voice said as green orbs came together to show the Queen of Avalon. she lifted her hand a bit and a magical sword appeared in it.

"Do you really thing you can defeat me? or my minions for that matter?" Acathla asked her. "make this easy Chloe and do as I say. Bear my child and I will spare your and your boyfriends life." Acathla said.

"Your child" Chloe said making a face and at the same moment thinking up a plan. "eww, you actually think I will let you touch me like that. Man you demons really are stupid aren't you?" she asked and at the same moment let her magical sword disappear and reappear in front of Acathla's head intending to shove it through it. Acathla however seemed to expect her move and his red eyes glowed as the magical sword disintegrated into nothing.

"Your powers are Childs play compare to mine girl." Acathla said to her in a dangerous voice. "you can either cooperate Chloe or I will kill your boyfriend." a cage with Clark flamed in inside the room. Before either Clark or Chloe could utter a word Acathla held his arm out to Clark and Flames came out of the palm of his hand burning Clark's flesh.

"Clark!" Chloe yelled waving her hand in attempt to create a force field to protect him. As she did she was suddenly grabbed from behind. "I have her master" Zack said holding Chloe tight to him from behind. A mistake because Chloe stamped hard on his feet with her right foot and then elbowed him in his stomach and finished with a hard roundhouse kick in his stomach sending him against the wall KO. Chloe quickly turned to Clark sending a force field around him but saw at the force field disintegrated by the crystal the cage was made off.

"Stop it" Chloe yelled at Acathla who did stop and watched her amused.

"It is useless to fight me. I will always win" Acathla said to her.

Chloe looked at Clark scared and then back at Acathla her fear gone and replaced by a burning anger. feeling her body glow with power surging through her.

"what are you doing?" Acathla asked seeing Chloe glow bright green.

"Leave. Him alone" Chloe said and let her anger and power out of her body seeing green for a moment and then her vision refocused itself and she looked at a red force field around Acathla and a demon seer laying lifeless on the ground. From King Logan was no trace to be seen but Chloe could feel his essence somewhere in the castle. she couldn't feel the warlock's essence any more either. she turned her head quickly seeing him gone as well. She then turned her head back to Acathla.

"you are powerful Chloe, our child will be too. He and I will rule the world." Acathla said then stepped forwards and was suddenly in front of Chloe grabbing her by the throat. "Chloe" Chloe heard Clark said her name in a weak voice.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**  
Langkingdom, castle,  
Chloe was thrown down on the bed and before she could react Acathla was on top of her. Chloe struggled to get him off her but he was too strong for her.

"Get off her you bastard" Clark groaned as he slowly got up.

Acathla laughed "or you'll do what mortal?" smirking evilly he turned back to Chloe pressing his clod lips against her protesting ones.

´_This can't be happening. not to me. I am not letting this happen. I love Clark, I'm pregnant with Clark's baby..._ Chloe thought to herself, and just as she thoughts of Clark's baby she felt a power grow inside her stomach. "what the..."

Chloe began to glow light blue and then her own power joined the strange yet familiar power inside her. Glowing brightly Chloe saw Acathla backing up. "impossible, you can't be that strong" he said stepping back from the bed.

Chloe sat up her eyes emitting power. "I'm now, but we are." she looked at the cage Clark was in and it just disintegrated by her look.

Acathla stepped back more then threw fire at Chloe.

Chloe got off the bed not even feeling the fire bounce off her glowing self. "You cannot defeat me Acathla."

Acathla responded with joining his two hands together creating fire and throwing it at Chloe. Chloe simply stood there unaffected by the flames. she raised her right hand and a blue/greenish beam shot out her hand at Acathla.

Acathla raised his red glowing force field but the beam went straight through it and through him. gasping for air Acathla looked at Chloe amazed. "how?" he said before dropping backwards to the ground. Chloe turned to Clark and rushed over to him.

As soon as she touched his cheek she felt her, the strange yet familiar power and his connect together and he started to glow as well, his burn wounds closing almost instantly.

"Chloe?" he asked amazed by all of this.

"I know Clark...it's not just me...it's our little girl too...I'm pregnant Clark. The baby combined our powers and helped me kill Acathla." Chloe told him as she hugged him tight against her.

She then pulled back a little too look him in the eyes. "Clark?" she asked him.

His eyes found hers and his face broke out in a giant grin. "you're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?"

Chloe smiled back at him and nodded "we are. We're going to have a little baby girl Clark" she told him.

Clark lifted her off her feet hugging her tight against him as he spun them around. "I'm going to be a daddy." Chloe laughed and when he finally put her down he kissed her passionately. she felt their energies crackle around them and she felt the baby's power inside her reach out to hers and her fathers wanting to make contact with her parents.

Chloe suddenly pulled back and looked at Acathla's body. "Chloe? What is it?" Clark asked her.

"I thought I-" never mind it's probably nothing. just as she said that Acathla's body glowed bright red and changed shape. The previous slightly human features now replaced by demonic ones.

Acathla stood before them one more now in full demon mode.

"you're dead" Chloe said letting go of Clark and reaching back for the power inside her. Acathla laughed and she felt only her own power surge through her.

The baby's power wasn't active any more. holding up her hand just in time to create a force field to stop a powerful red beam from Acathla's hands aimed at her. her eyes when wide as she noticed the beam going right though her force field and at her.

suddenly she felt the baby's powers kick in again and a bluish force field was created over her stomach stopping the red beam but knocking her back against Clark who caught her in his strong arms. she felt her and the baby's power reconnect with his and as another beam came she held up her hand using all three of their power she shot a beam at Acathla's beam. the two beams collided and the castle shook around them by the force behind the two powers, yet neither Acathla or Chloe stopped their attack.

When the smoke and dust cleared and they could see each other again they could see that exactly halfway from each of them the two beams were stopped by each other.

"How did he get this strong?" Chloe asked mostly herself as she kept leading all their energy towards the beam.

"You foolish girl, this is my true form. Did you really think it would be that easy to defeat me, the king of demons" Acathla's demonic voice roared.

"Even with all that new power you have, you can not defeat us Acathla." Chloe told him.

"I should have sensed the life essence inside you before Chloe. If I had known you were pregnant by him I would have just killed you all." Acathla told them.

"Blah. Blah. Blah." Chloe said annoyed by his talking.

Roaring in anger the demon king let his other hand join his right one giving more power to the beam letting the redness come closer to them.

"No." Chloe said powering up her their end of the beam by holding her both hands out in front of her. still the redness came closer. ´Clark Chloe called him with her mind, needing more power form him.

Clark front was still pressed against Chloe's back and he could somehow hear Chloe's mind calling for him. Somehow knowing what to do Clark grabbed one hand of Chloe in his own from the back and let his power flow through her hands into the beam. the red ness stopped just inches before Chloe's hand and for a while nothing else happened. Then the blue, green beam shot the redness back and went through Acathla's beams end.

"no!" Acathla screamed just before his hands hit the green and blue and he started to glow white. the beam stopped and Clark and Chloe watched as a white glowing Acathla stood there watching his hands in horror. then his hands disintegrated and ashes fell to the ground. not long after his hands the rest of his body turned to ashes and fell to the ground.

"That was interesting" Chloe said watching the ashes on the ground.

Clark put his hands on Chloe's stomach "you ok?" he asked. "you and the baby?"

Chloe smiled and turned around in his arms and looked him in the eyes. "we're both fine. Tired but fine."

Clark smiled and moved in to kiss her. Just as their lips almost touched the doors burst open and soldiers came in. "oh, right we're at war" Chloe said then waved at the soldiers before kissing Clark and turning them both to orbs.

They turned back to normal in front of a statue of an angel holding the symbol of Avalon in his hand. It was the same statue that concealed a hidden tunnel that Chloe had escaped through long ago.

Clark was just about to asked her why they were here when Chloe touched the symbol which then glowed and the angel moved revealing the tunnel. "I'm not strong enough to orb out past the battle outside." she told Clark as she entered the tunnel.

"Are you sure the end of this tunnel is secure?" Clark asked her.

Chloe stopped thinking for a moment if she could trust Lana to have given Whitney and Lex her order. the vision of a grateful Lana when she had saved her child appeared in her head and she nodded "I'm sure." she said to Clark.

Halfway through the tunnel Chloe suddenly fell from exhaustion. Already trying to get up she didn't expect Clark to lift her up in his arms and just blur further through the tunnel. He was apparently not as tired as she was. Then she had not only let her power go though her and exhaust her, but her baby's and Clark's. she felt like she could sleep for a week.

At the end of the tunnel Clark came out of his blur and jumped up out of the well and landed on the soft grass on the hilltop. Chloe and he could see that Lex, Whitney, Lana, Pete, and other soldiers were fighting fiercely against Langkingdom troops. They even noticed Whitney and Lana were fighting together, ´_Whitney was protecting Lana and his child._ Smiling to herself Chloe let the darkness take over and fell asleep still in Clark's arms, knowing she was safe with her love and her friends.


	30. Chapter 30 and epilogue

**Chapter 30**  
Langkingdom,  
Chloe had fallen asleep from exhaustion Clark noticed as he sped through the battle until he reached a carriage where he saw his mother in. He blurred towards the carriage opening the door he stepped in.

"Clark" his mother called as she saw him enter her carriage.

"Mom, where is dad?" Clark said as he placed Chloe on the bank across of his mothers.

"He's out in the battle with Lionel and Liam" Queen Elizabeth said from the position next to Clark's mother.

Clark nodded "Chloe and I defeated the demon king Acathla but King Logan had run off. Chloe fell asleep as we escaped from the castle." Clark quickly updated his mom and Queen Elizabeth.

"The demon king is dead?" Queen Elizabeth asked amazed. "This is great."

Clark nodded "yeah, but unfortunately it doesn't solve all our problems, we still have to defeat king Logan and then conquer the demonic realm Acathla. I fear that now with Acathla gone it will become divided and each part will have its own leader. But we'll deal with that when the time comes. I have to help dad and the other, Would you watch Chloe?"

"of course Clark. Be careful." Martha told him.

"Always" Clark said giving the two woman a charming Kent smile before speeding off.

----

Avalon, castle,  
With Clark's help they had captured the King of Langkingdom and the battle had been over. The king of Langkingdom was now locked up in the dungeon of Avalon. As talked about Langkingdom had been divided and each kingdom had now an equal share of what was once called Langkingdom. The three kingdoms now bordered against each other. after a days rest Chloe had woke up. After been updated by a guard by her door she changed and headed downstairs into the dining room.

Walking into the dining room Clark turned his eyes away from Lex whom he was talking to and towards Chloe. Smiling he said "excuse me Lex" as he made his way over to her.

As Clark reached her she smiled at him and said "we did it"

Clark returned her smile, "We sure did."

"Well we still have to deal with the demons left in Acathla but that has no hurry." Chloe said to him.

"Exactly, we stopped the biggest threat towards Avalon and our kingdoms" Whitney said as he and Lana walked over to them.

Chloe smiled and leaned against Clark who put his arms around her and let his hands rub her stomach. "Oh I almost forgot to congratulate you Whitney. You're going to be a daddy. Oh and you don't have to worry about how your son will turn out, when I healed Lana I couldn't sense evil inside him. So that spell Lana had been under didn't effect your child. It made him magical, especially when Lana got all those powers. He's gonna be a pretty powerful little guy." Chloe smirked at them.

"Thanks Chloe, Lana told me everything. We decided to give our relationship one last try. For the baby's sake." Whitney replied then added "Anyways Clark told me you and him made a little girl together"

Chloe smiled and looked up at him "he did huh" Clark smiled innocently back

"You kidding right Chloe. he won't shut up about how your unborn child helped you defeat Acathla." Lex said as he had come up to the small group.

"Hey can't a father be proud of his little girl. especially since she isn't even born yet and already helped up stop the most powerful demon on the planet." Clark said in a cute defensive tone.

Chloe laughed at that "Of course you may" she said before capturing his lips in a quick kiss. She then turned back to the others. "Seems like we have a lot to celebrate tonight. so let's get this party started."

----

**Epilogue**  
Avalon, 5 months later,  
"breathe Lana, breathe. He's almost out, one more push." Chloe said as she was standing next to the bed Lana was laying on as she was giving birth to her son.

"Just wait until you have to go through this" Lana said through her gritted teeth as she pushed once more. a baby's cry made Lana break out in a giant smile then her face turned back into a pained face.

"Ah, calm down" Chloe said as her baby was kicking hard inside her.

"I can't stop the bleeding, Chloe can you heal her?" Martha Kent said trying to stop the bleeding. the string connecting the baby with his mother had already been cut and the little baby was being cleaned by other women, one of them being Queen Elizabeth.

"I can try, my powers has been off lately cos off the baby tampering with them." Chloe said placing her hands on Lana's stomach as she called her healing ability to her hands to do their work. Yellow electric magic crackled around Lana's stomach but nothing else happened. "bad baby" Chloe called to her stomach and tried again. this time it seemed to work until Chloe gasped and pulled back.

"Chloe what is it?" Martha asked her.

"I can't heal her." Chloe replied her face still in shock "the baby...it was so connected with Lana that her body can't survive without him inside her. I can't make up for the power loss. I can't heal her. I'm sorry Lana" Chloe said her eyes full with tears.

Lana laid there taking it all in and trying to overcome the pain her body was in. "Chloe it isn't your fault. I love you Chloe you're my best friend. Tell Whitney I'm sorry I couldn't be there for him and little Alec."

"Alec, it's a beautiful name Lana." Chloe waved with one hand to let the crying baby be brought to her. Elizabeth came towards her with her grandson in her arms. she handed him to Chloe without question who gave him to Lana. "the least I can do is give you a little bit of time with him, Lana." she told her.

Lana smiled grateful "could you all please give us a minute. go inform then men waiting outside. Ask Whitney if he could join us." Chloe asked the others. they nodded and left her, Lana and little Alec alone.

Not soon after Whitney came storming in his face showing pain as he had been informed Lana was dying. He hadn't loved her anymore but he still did care a lot about her. Over the last couple of months they had become good friends who were trying to be more.

Chloe had left him alone with Lana and as she got outside the chamber she found Clark waiting for her. tears rolling down her cheeks she rushed over to him hugging him tight. "She's dying" Chloe whimpered in his arms.

----  
Avalon, 3 months later,  
Lana had died three months before and now it was Chloe's turn to be the one in labour. Whitney had left Avalon with his parents and had gone back to Burmucia. Chloe was holding Martha's hands as she was delivering the baby.

With tears in her eyes Chloe said "I'm scared, I don't want my little girl to grow up without a mother. my mother died delivering me. and then Lana. I don't want to leave her. If I don't make it you will raise him for me, won't you."

Holding her other hand was Amelia who shushed her "Chloe do you even have to ask. We love you. And if something happened we would take care of her for you. But nothing is going to happen you can take care of her yourself." Chloe smiled grateful at them and then turned back to delivering her daughter into the world.

----  
Avalon, few hours later,  
"See I told you, you were gonna be fine" Martha told Chloe as she handed her granddaughter to Chloe.

Chloe smiled as she held her baby girl in her arms. "have you thought of a name yet?" Amelia asked her.

Chloe smiled "I'm leaving that to Clark. Can you call him in?" she asked Amelia.

Amelia nodded and walked to the door opening it and spotting a very nervous looking Clark. "Clark you can come in now. They're both heal-" she stopped as she felt wind blow past her and blinked seeing Clark no longer there. "thy" she finished for the others in the hall. shaking her head with a smile on her lips Amelia walked back into the room.

Clark blurred into the room and was standing by Chloe's bed before her knew it. seeing her baby girl in his wife's arms his face broke out in a giant smile.

Chloe smiled back at her and asked "do you want to hold her." he just nodded still speechless as he took the small baby girl from Chloe in his arms. "She has your eyes." he told her.

"And your hair" Chloe relied smiling.

Clark smiled and looked at her for a moment and then back at the baby. "Have you thought up a name for her yet?" he asked.

"I thought I'd leave that up to you." she told him still smiling.

Clark looked at her then the baby and said "Julia"

"Julia Kent. I like it." Chloe said to him.

----  
The end. I hope you liked that.


End file.
